


Looking for Satellites

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Space, Background Jessicka/Lindsey, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Space Stations, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galaxy-hopping alien trader Gerard has business on space station Perseus Four. Getting to know station administrator Grant is a nice bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Satellites

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Anoneknewmoose and Ande for their beta help!

The shuttle docked at a port far from the ones Gerard usually chose. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, not a thing," Gerard replied. He pressed his thumb on the data pad, transferred some credits to the cabbie, and got out. He pulled his bag out of the storage compartment and shrugged it onto his shoulder. Perseus Four Station, or Percy-Four as the locals called it, was his home for the foreseeable future.

He'd been here before, once or twice, but he'd been at so many stations just like it that it felt familiar. At least here in the port sector. They were always strangely uniform. Or perhaps not strange; the humans seemed to think it made for less confusion, and they were, ostensibly, running the show. He supposed they were right. Humans seemed to be attached to the familiar in ways Gerard wasn't accustomed to.

On the other hand, he was glad he didn't have to read anyone to find the transport tubes. It was so terribly loud here, both audibly and telepathically. Anyone else from Chiara would be clutching their temples at this point. Unlike the majority of Oraculans, Gerard had developed the ability to block much of the psychic chatter. Some others had artificial means of dealing with it, but few had mastered shields as strong as Gerard's.

It was only going to get louder where he was going. He'd have to ask around about other local markets, but he'd come in with a few location designations already programmed. He'd had his data pad reconfigured for Galaxy Standard weeks before leaving Chiara. He'd even tried to get everyone to call him by his Standard name so he'd grow accustomed to answering to it. The only one who'd agreed to call him Gerard was his brother, but that had done the job.

The credits in his account were more than enough to rent him a room somewhere, but Gerard expected he'd have much more to work with as soon as he found the market he was looking for. And established himself, of course, but he was Oraculan, that would be easy enough.

He found the transport tubes and decided to just go directly to the market. It was getting late on Percy-Four and he'd rather meet with his contact now, rather than wait for the next day. He followed a wisp of a thought from a fellow tube-rider to the Atrium. It was easier than looking at his data pad.

Gerard was already getting a few double-takes at his Oraculan features, which were humanoid enough to pass if he chose. Right now, he didn't choose. He wanted them to see him and know exactly what he was. He had business to conduct and if they respected him immediately, all the better.

The Atrium, as expected, was taxing even to Gerard's most stringent mental shields. He'd have to get used to it. He was going to be spending a lot of time here. He checked his data pad and made his way to the fourth console on the third row.

The woman sitting next to it looked up as he stopped in front of her and gave him a formal bow. He smiled broadly at her. "Hello, Rebecca. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again. And please, don't bother with the traditions. I'd rather live like a human than an Oraculan while I'm here."

"Local color, hm?" She smiled. "Well, I have the credentials you asked for, Gerard. You're all set up as a vendor."

"Excellent," Gerard said, taking the chip she handed over and sliding it into the port on his data pad.

"And please, if you're being all local, just call me Becky. Everyone does," she added.

"Becky," Gerard repeats. "I like it. Thank you for being accommodating, Becky."

"I do what I can for old friends," she replied. "You'll have to speak with the market coordinator directly for your console, but that's the only thing you have to do. Does your preference for local color include coming out for drinks later? I assure you it's what all of Percy-Four's traders do when the markets close."

"I would enjoy that," Gerard replied.

Becky nodded. "You know how to message me. Good trading, Gerard."

"Thanks," he replied with a smile. "I'll be in touch. Market coordinator is that way?" He pointed toward the far end of the market.

"Yeah. You can probably catch her if you go now," she said.

Gerard nodded and turned toward the far end of the Atrium. He passed row after row of holoscreens, data feeds and photos crowding each other across their surfaces, reflecting off the faces of the traders operating them. The product was all safely away in cargo pods until such time as credits were exchanged. Then transfers would be made. It was all very efficient. For the most part.

The system could also be exploited by someone with enough knowledge and access. Both of which Gerard happened to possess. To meet his goals, he would need them. And he'd need the cooperation of the market coordinator first. He'd try again if the Atrium denied his application, but this was his first choice for many reasons. Not least because it was so large, bustling.

He pressed his thumb to the plate outside the coordinator's door, mounted under a plate reading "Xi Chen," and the computer announced his presence. He was buzzed through almost immediately. "Hello, Mr. - Way," the coordinator said after a glance at her holoscreen.

"Hello," Gerard replied. "I'm here for a console. I think you'll find that I've made all the necessary arrangements."

"Been a while since we've had a new trader from Chiara," Chen muttered as she typed.

Gerard smiled. "Then I'm glad I decided to come here."

"We had a console free up unexpectedly just the other day. But it's a prime location. Rent's higher." The coordinator looked up at Gerard again, not quite managing eye contact. Was she nervous?

"I'll take it," Gerard said easily. What he didn't say was that he'd contacted the person who'd been renting that console and made it worth his while to go back to his home planet for a while.

Chen nodded and entered something into her console. "Standard monthly contract, payment in advance." Gerard nodded obligingly and pressed his thumb against the reader on the coordinator's desk, authorizing the transfer.

"If you haven't already, you'll need to check in with the embassy offices within thirty-six hours of arrival," Chen reminded him. Gerard knew she wasn't so much being helpful as ensuring there were no interruptions in business.

"My credentials are in order," Gerard told her placidly, handing the chip over. "Please take a copy for your records. I'll be sure to register them within the proper time period."

"Good," Chen said. "We'll see you tomorrow, then."

Gerard nodded. "Thank you for your time." He let himself out of the office and headed for his new console. It was too late in the day to open for trade, but he had plenty of programming to do first. A human woman looked at him curiously as he passed her in the aisle, and he gave her an absent smile.

He programmed in his stock, all of which was down in the cargo pod that came with him in the hold of the passenger ship he took to get to Percy-Four. There were more items in the pod than he listed. Those were earmarked for phase two of his preparations, which would take considerably longer. He needed to get his stats higher before responding to any of the carefully worded want ads on the network.

When he was done, he shut down his console and enabled the security settings. He needed to find food and accommodation for the night. The next day would be for finding an apartment and starting business. Oh, and visiting the embassy sector. He couldn't forget that little requirement. If he timed it right, he could even avoid an encounter with the Oraculan ambassador. He wasn't quite ready for that.

Percy-Four was a _big_ , big station. Gerard's greatest hope was that the ambassador would be too busy to take any interest in a lowly trader. He was fairly certain his hopes were not without merit.

The woman he'd smiled at before was actually working two consoles over from him, and Gerard walked over there and leaned until she looked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hello. I was wondering if you'd care to recommend a nearby guesthouse?" He relaxed his shields to reach out and brush against her mind for good measure. He knew immediately that she would be friendly, helpful even, until you crossed her. And then all bets were off.

"There's a good one I send friends to when they visit the station; it's at the far end of the mezzanine. Young man named Jonathan runs it. The beds are clean and the food is good."

"Both positives. I suppose you like your friends?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Most of the time."

"Then I'll go there and tell Jonathan you sent me," he said. "Thank you. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other now?"

"Suppose so. I'm Jill."

"Pleased to meet you, Jill. I'm Gerard. Just in from Chiara," he said and held out his hand to shake.

"I can see that," she teased. "Is this your first time trading off-planet?"

"I've done some dabbling here and there," he replied. "But this is my first long-term gig."

"I hope you enjoy the station, then," Jill told him.

"I think I will," he said with a big smile. "I've already got a friend in Becky and now I've met you, so I think I'm off to a good start." The moment he said Becky's name, he felt Jill's mind become even more friendly toward him. He bit back a satisfied smile. "See you tomorrow, Jill."

"See you tomorrow," she replied. He waved and shouldered his bag again,

Leaving the Atrium, he trudged along the mezzanine, looking around curiously at the housing blocks and carefully tended greenspace. This too was a hallmark of the humans' stations. Gerard couldn't deny it made things more pleasant, but most other species deemed such things unnecessary. It certainly improved the quality of the food on the station.

He wasn't sure what the current population of the station was - it was probably recorded somewhere on his data pad. Percy-Four was the size of a small moon, in the middle of several important trade routes, and old enough to warrant more than the usual cultural significance. There was an ambassador on the station for nearly every race with any kind of permanent presence in the region. The station might have been built by humans, but from all the reports Gerard had read, the human ambassador was intent on governing jointly with the other ambassadors. Really, that was the whole point of calling them ambassadors, if Gerard was remembering his galactic government history right. It was meant to foster an environment of cooperation and negotiation amongst the leaders from the various races on the station and to prevent militarization.

He got a number of interested looks as he walked. The Oraculan presence here was well-established but still small. They were a curiosity. And he was new, making him extra interesting. He supposed he'd have to get used to it until they grew accustomed to him.

The guesthouse Jill had recommended was nearby. He gave it a quick once-over and then ducked inside.

"Jill just messaged me to say she was sending me a customer. I'm gonna assume that was you," the human Gerard assumed must be Jonathan said.

"It is. I'm new at the Atrium, but while I look for quarters I'll need accommodation."

Jonathan nodded. "I do short and long term rentals," he told Gerard. "Let me show you around."

If this place was as good as Jill said it was, Gerard just might consider staying here for the duration if the long-term apartments had everything he wanted. "Lead the way," he said.

The guest dining room was in the main building, with a few small sitting rooms around it. "My private rooms," Jonathan gestured, "Laundry, garden. Guest rooms upstairs, long term suites out back. I'll show you one of those."

"Sure," Gerard said.

"Each suite has a small food preparation area, as well as a lounge area," Jonathan explained. "You're always welcome to take your meals through the main kitchen, though." He took Gerard down another side hallway and unlocked a door. "Feel free to look around."

"Showing me the corner unit is cheating," Gerard said with a smile. Through one window were the stars winking behind the lights of the station, and the other showed the garden.

"It's available," Jonathan said placidly. "This is not my busy season."

"When's your busy season?" Gerard asked as he inspected the small kitchen.

"When the triple moons of Abraxis are in phase, the tourists come flocking. Trader business is always steady."

"Ah," Gerard replied and looked out the window again, this time looking for Abraxis. He spotted the planet and her moons easily. "Makes sense. This room would do nicely."

Jonathan smiled. "Excellent. Come back to the office and we'll discuss leases and rates."

Gerard smiled back and followed Jonathan to the office. They discussed all the particulars and sooner rather than later, Gerard was pressing his thumb to accept the terms of the lease and transfer credits. "Well, that worked out well," Gerard said when they were done. "You've saved me a task tomorrow."

"Guess I'm good for something!" He offered Gerard a hand. "Evening meal starts at 1800. Your door is keyed to your thumbprint now. Let me know if your rooms are lacking anything."

"I'm sure they're fine," Gerard said as he shook Jonathan's hand.

"Hey, Jill said you know Becky."

"I do," Gerard replied with a grin. "She's a popular woman around here."

"She's a treasure." Jonathan went back to his desk and Gerard turned back to his new quarters. He'd barely had to read Jonathan at all. He was remarkably open. And his guesthouse was quiet. Jill had known what would appeal to an Oraculan.

He'd need food, but he had a little time until dinner and he wanted to unpack a bit. Start making this little apartment his. Many of his personal things were still in the cargo pod, but he could have them sent over in the morning.

It was the work of minutes to tuck his clothing away in the wardrobe - human-style clothing, or as near as his Oraculan tailor could manage - and then he was thoroughly distracted by the map of Percy-Four he pulled up on his data pad. It had a relatively simple layout, but Gerard wanted to _know_ it as well as he possibly could. If business was good in the Atrium, he might apply for permits in another market or two. He had them all marked. Restaurants and shops, too.

He was looking forward to exploring. Also to meeting new people and interacting more with species he didn't often see on Chiara. He'd heard from Becky that the station had a rather thriving arts scene, which intrigued him. Art was quite different to the Oraculans, who had a species-wide tendency toward synesthesia.

Human art fascinated him as much as human social interaction did. For one thing, they had to vocalize so many things that Gerard's people took for granted that one would already know. And they hesitated to share things Gerard's people wouldn't even consider worthy of pause. Emotions. Even simple ones like attraction. Attraction for his people was as easy as hunger or thirst. Sometimes that attraction went no further than a shared thought or two, but Gerard enjoyed taking it further than that. It helped quiet his mind, sharpened his focus to just one person, rather than whispers of all people close by.

He had no idea how humans found their mates without the perfect clarity of a telepathic link, either. Friendship seemed easier. Becky, Jill, and Jonathan radiated good will, which made it easy to decide to befriend them with the minimum of mental exertion. Becky had earned his trust as well, but he would keep his secrets from the rest for the time being.

Perhaps in lieu of hunting for an apartment, since he already had one, he would find a good place to sit and observe the people of Percy-Four tomorrow. Perhaps a cafe. Gerard was fond of cafes.

 

**

 

Grant sighed. It wasn't even lunch-hour yet and he was already half-exhausted. He went back out to the main office for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "Janelle--"

"Information about K Colony needing aid should already be on your data pad," she said. "Stop interrupting me so I can finish authorizing Mr. Way here."

"My apologies," he murmured to the Oraculan waiting at Janelle's desk. Then he took a second look. No need to stop himself from admiring the young man's appearance; Oraculans were a telepathic species and, from all accounts, remarkably casual about such matters in any case. "Janelle," he added, "if I could only _find_ my data pad..."

"It's on the side table in your office, under several other things," the Oraculan told him. "Sorry to intrude," he said half a beat later, looking sheepish.

"I suppose I'll thank you, this time," Grant said. He hadn't noticed the man touching his mind, which was worrisome, but he'd be more alert hereafter.

"It seemed more expedient for everyone," Way said and cringed. "Look at me getting off on the wrong foot with an ambassador."

If Way was still reading him, he probably sensed the discomfiture. In any case, Oraculans valued honesty. "Just because you start there doesn't mean you stay there," Grant said equitably. "I do hope your time on our station serves you well, Mr. Way."

"Thank you," Way replied with a warm smile. "I think it will. And again, I'm sorry. I normally have barriers up, but it's quieter in here and I let down my guard."

"I have an Oraculan tailor," Grant told him. "I will take help with my forgetfulness over unsolicited fashion advice any day."

Janelle laughed at that one too and handed Way back his data chip. "Your registration is complete, Mr. Way. Do enjoy the Atrium and the rest of Perseus Four Station."

Way smiled and Grant's head was suddenly throbbing. "Yes, welcome," Grant said. "It's a shame the Oraculan ambassador isn't here to greet you himself."

"No matter," Gerard replied and waved a hand. "I'm not a person of particular interest."

Grant smiled. "I find that everyone who comes to this station is rather interesting in their own unique way, but perhaps the Oraculan ambassador doesn't share my opinion."

Gerard shrugged, the gesture looking awkward on his Oraculan frame. "I'd best be going, though. Thanks, Janelle. A pleasure, Ambassador."

Grant nodded and watched as Way left the office. "Interesting man," he said absently.

"Also gorgeous," Janelle added.

Grant laughed. "He is, at that. I'd best see to K Colony. I saw the news of the flood on the vids this morning."

Janelle nodded. "They were completely taken off-guard this year. Already been through their emergency reserves."

"I'll consult the emergency management personnel this afternoon, Janelle. Clear an hour for me?"

"As long as you promise not to skip lunch," she said.

"I promise," Grant replied.

When he'd returned to his inner office and retrieved his data pad from the table where he'd buried it, he sat down in an armchair by his window and looked out over Percy-Four with an assessing eye. Most everything was running smoothly. They were having some odd power fluctuations recently, but the engineers were investigating. But he always felt as if there were something more he should be doing or that he was missing. He didn't sleep much. Half the time it was naps on the office couch. Janelle habitually messaged him in the evenings to nag him into returning to his residence. Which wasn't her responsibility by any means, but she was a good friend in addition to being his deputy.

He sighed and flicked at the data pad until he had the reports pulled up. With the press of his thumb, he authorized everything he could without further approval from the emergency management team. It looked bad, but at least there were no casualties.

It was too bad, though; Grant hadn't been off-station in years, but he'd always liked K Colony. Once he'd made his way through those reports, Janelle had several unrelated internal matters queued, but he couldn't help flicking his gaze to the window every so often. He wanted some fresh air. Well, as fresh as one could get on a space station. Perhaps he'd go get his lunch at one of the markets.

 

**

 

Gerard sighed and rubbed his temples. The Atrium was busier than usual and had been all day. His client chair had been occupied for hours on end. After only a month on Percy-Four he'd already had to order a resupply pod from Chiara. He'd already started establishing a reputation as someone who could procure any item he was asked for and he wanted to cement that in everyone's minds. After a week or two in the Atrium, he'd started reaching out to the clients with carefully worded want ads in the market databanks, with equally careful replies. All he had to do was continue supplying product, but he was growing impatient.

He laughed at himself. It certainly didn't take long in Percy-Four for him to begin exhibiting more human qualities. He was already swearing like them, too. There was something freeing about vocally expressing one's frustration. His landlord had laughed at his expression the first few times he'd verbally erupted over something.

He and Jonathan - Jon - had become rather close over a month of shared meals. And between him and Becky, Gerard had developed a taste for human music that employed lots of angry-sounding instruments and yelling. It was the opposite of the soothing harmonics that abounded in traditional Oraculan music. Indeed, now that he'd gone a little too long without a haircut, no one looked twice at him unless they looked him in the eyes. Or unless he accidentally read their minds.

He'd been extremely careful about the latter since his visit to the embassy. He only did it when he was in control of it and could slip in quietly and even then, he didn't stay long. It didn't feel fair. It wasn't... "fair" was not a very Oraculan concept. Among his people everything was inherently fair. These people had no defense against him and they couldn't read his own thoughts, so he supposed that unfair was the only word that applied.

He couldn't help himself when he was giving them pleasure, though. Partly because it was much, much more difficult to maintain the barriers then. And partly because he liked giving them the things they wanted. He tried to stay away from the things they felt shame about, though. That was something else that was different about these humans. It was difficult to feel shame about tools and methods of pleasure when you were connected as deeply as Oraculan lovers were. But even as they enjoyed it, humans often reacted badly to the desires they deemed shameful. So Gerard avoided those things.

He still took them to bed, here and there. He got lonely, and it was always pleasant. Gerard made sure of it. Gerard's definition of "here and there" seemed to differ from most of his human friends. They seemed to think he "hooked up" more than the average. They teased him about it, when they met in the evenings for drinks. But he knew they meant it fondly, so he played along.

"Doing okay, Gee?" Becky called to him from her console.

"It'll be good to close up for the evening," he replied honestly.

"I hear you," she replied. "Drinks tonight with Jill?"

"I've been looking forward to it all day," Gerard confirmed. A figure slid into his client chair and he looked up, then keyed into a secure search mode. "Hello," Gerard said casually. "I hope I have what you're looking for, but if not, tell me and I'll see what I can do a about procuring it."

"That's what I've heard about you, Way. You've demonstrated quite the talent at it."

"I hope I live up to my reputation," Gerard replied. "Tell me what you're looking for."

"A refracting heat conversion adaptor for a Class Five Regent shuttle," the man replied.

Used for racing, Gerard thought. Illegal, but he knew where to get one. "Give me five days and I'll have one waiting for you."

"Down payment?" the man asked.

"And a name to register it under," Gerard said with a polite smile. The man nodded pressed his thumb to the pad to transfer credits and tapped a name on the screen. "Thank you, Mr. Alenko. Come back Tuesday for the final transfer."

He bit back a smugger smile as Alenko left and started his ident programs running on the fingerprint. The man was actually named Andrew Wyatt and he apparently had connections to both illegal racing and illegal gambling. Both of which might be useful for Gerard. He hadn't sussed out exactly which vices he needed to be watching.

Right now, he was watching everything. He didn't sleep much. Gerard knew it would be like this, though. He got by on the human's favorite drink, coffee. He brought Becky a cup when he closed down his console for the day. "For you."

"Thanks, Gee," she said with a bright smile.

"To get you through the evening," he said.

"Get me to a bar and I'll get through just fine," she laughed.

He grinned at her. "I seem to recall the last time we went out, you nodded off halfway through your second cocktail."

"I was resting my eyes," she protested.

"Your eyes looked very rested," he replied.

"How would you know? You're always taking somebody home by cocktail number three." She winked.

He smiled and shrugged. "I'll wait until the fourth this time."

Human bars were always so noisy - it was a theme Gerard was sensing, with humans - but it was pleasant to sit at a table with Jill, Becky, and Jon. Jon and Jill occupied themselves looking around the bar, giggling, and guessing who Gerard would be going home with. It was rarely the same person. Mostly because he stuck to people who were only going to be on the station for a short while and not anyone that could be called local.

He listened to his friends chatter and scanned the bar, both visually and mentally. He wouldn't always choose the first person he identified. He liked the look of one man, but the barest touch of his mind had him pulling back immediately. He moved on and found a lovely woman there with a friend who very obviously had _her_ eye on someone else. Gerard smiled and excused himself from his friends and went to say hello.

He was good at the human rituals and signals of attraction by now, but once the intended partner saw the telltales of his Oraculan birth they usually knew what to expect. His species was well-known in this sector for more than one reason.

"Can I buy you a drink refill?" Gerard asked, leaning against the bar next to her. "Your friend seems… preoccupied."

She looked him over. "Sure."

"What'll you have?" he asked.

"Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster," she replied.

He grinned at her. "Douglas Adams. I've tried to get the bartender to invent one, but he says such a thing would probably be illegal if true to the books."

She smiled back. "Alright, you passed the test. I'll have a whiskey sour."

He knew that was what she was drinking already, of course, because she had one in front of her. He carefully relaxed his shields and brushed her mind. She was only on the station for a few days with her friend and he got no… negative feelings from her like the previous man. Yes, she seemed perfect. He signaled to the bartender for a fresh drink for her.

"So how do you plan on entertaining me while my copilot is ignoring me?" she teased.

"That depends on what sort of entertainment you're looking for," he said. "I'm reliably told I tell decent stories and can sing. Or there are… other things I'm skilled at that might be of interest to you."

"I've been to Chiara before," she said with a crooked smile.

Gerard's smile widened. "Not many on this station have. I fucking miss it sometimes, but I've come to enjoy life on Percy-Four."

"I'm enjoying it so far," she replied, looking him up and down. "I'm Lindsey - Lyn."

"Gerard," he said. "Would you like to finish your drink and then perhaps we can take a walk?"

"Sure," she said after a moment. "Just let me tell my partner." He watched her go over to her friend who was immediately attentive. They shared a quick kiss before Lindsey came back his direction.

"A good friend," he commented mildly. "How very Oraculan of you, Lyn."

She smiled and shrugged. "We travel the galaxy together and sometimes we want a little variety. It works for us."

"I'm familiar with that particular want," Gerard purred. "Actually that reminds me of a story."

"Do tell," she said and took a sip of her drink.

"Mind you, I grew up on Chiara. But my first trip offworld was...eye-opening."

"I think that's a universal truth," Lyn said with a smile. "What wonders did you encounter?"

"The wonder of people who found me wonderful," Gerard laughed.

She laughed. "Ahhh, makes sense."

"That's when I started learning to shield myself and to, ah, blend in more. As much as I enjoyed it, sometimes I just wanted to have a coffee."

"You're not trying to blend right now," Lyn commented. "Are you reading my mind?"

He tilted his head. "Only a tiny bit. There are too many people in here, too many loud voices. Even if I wanted to, opening my mind all the way would be painful."

"Of course," she murmured. "What if you were touching me?"

"I wouldn't be able help it," he admitted. "Especially not… casual touches, I can mostly keep my barriers up. Other kinds… I can't."

"Sorry about the twenty questions," she said. "I'm curious, that's all. Anything you want to ask me?"

He smiled. "I don't mind at all. I am curious about you, though. What do you and your partner do?"

"Courier service. Each hop is different. It's not really that exciting, but we love to fly, so." She sipped her drink as they traded casual travel stories. After a while she said, "Getting low, Gerard."

"I can buy you another round, or perhaps you are staying somewhere close?" he asked.

"I am staying somewhere close, and you did promise me a walk," Lyn replied.

He got up from his stool and held out his hand to her. "I like to keep my promises," he said. Touching her hand was like diving underwater. The noise in the background receded. Gerard smiled.

She hopped down from the stool and let her entire body press against his. That felt even better. "Let's get out of here," she murmured in his ear.

"After you," he murmured back, pressing his lips to her neck. She led him out of the bar, but kept his hand gripped in hers. He smiled.

Once they were outside, the noise level dropped even more. "That's better," he said.

"Chiara is very quiet. All the actual noise must be strange to you," she said.

"It was at first, but now I like it. Well, most of the time. Nothing feels better than a little - private communication, though," Gerard murmured.

She laughed and squeezed his hand. "I have a room just around the corner," she said.

"It's small, but the bed is comfortable, and it looks out over the main mezzanine. You like to watch people because you spend so much time in your ship," he told her.

"Yes," she replied.

"And… you adore your partner. It's… lovely," he said.

"Yes," she repeated, more softly.

"And...maybe you ought to tell me what you want from me," he whispered back. "Just so I know we're working together."

"You can't tell?" she asked.

"I'd rather you told me," he said. "There's less room for misunderstanding that way."

"I can do that," she hummed. "As specific as you want."

"Broad strokes are okay," Gerard laughed, "I _am_ a mind reader."

"When we hit a station like this, we like to have fun. Sometimes we do it together, sometimes not. I want you to come with me to my room and I want… well. I want you to remind me what it's like to be with an Oraculan. It's been entirely too long. And in the morning, I'll have breakfast with my girl and then we'll leave," she said.

"I can satisfy those requirements," he murmured, reaching out to touch her hair. She leaned into the touch for just a moment before they went around the corner and into a building. They took the lift up to the fifth floor and went down the hall. She pressed her thumb to the panel and the door slid open.

She turned and smiled once the door closed behind them. Gerard stepped close, close enough to take her in his arms properly. He rested one hand on the small of her back and wrapped the other around the back of her neck, sliding his fingers into her hair. She felt lovely to his mind, clear and cool. It was so good, so much like a kiss, that he nearly forgot to kiss her at all.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed happily against his mouth and slipped her hands into his hair. He slid his tongue against her lips and she let her mouth open and pressed her own tongue back against his. He could feel her arousal grow, feel how much she wanted his mouth and tongue on her breasts, her clit.

"You're a beautiful woman, Lyn," he whispered against her mouth. "I can't wait to taste you."

She smiled. She wanted their clothes off. He was quite happy to oblige. He kissed her again and slid his hands to the fastenings of her dress. It was a nice dress and she looked amazing in it, but he thought he'd like to see her in her pilot uniform as well.

He whispered that confession in her ear and was treated to a very clear memory of the day she was hired. He saw her being given her uniform, saw her go into the locker room to suit up, saw her notice the other woman in the room, her partner.

"She's beautiful," he murmured. "Any time the two of you are on Percy-Four..." He trailed off when her dress swished to the floor, helpless against the temptation to lick the curves of her breasts.

"I'll keep that in mind," she gasped. He reached around, unhooked her bra, and pulled the straps down her shoulders.

He realized he'd never made that offer to anyone else he'd been with since landing on the station. He put his mouth back on her, bare skin this time, giving special attention to sensitive spots at the base of her throat, the lower curves of her breasts, yet avoiding her nipples for the time being. He licked between her breasts and up to her neck, sucking lightly at the skin. He wondered if her partner liked finding marks on her after such times. Wondered if they talked about their experiences.

Lyn carded her hands through his hair, curling one hand around his shoulder to hold him close. He moved his mouth in response, licking lightly over one nipple. She shuddered and he felt it tighten under his tongue. He swirled his tongue around slowly and then took it lightly between his teeth, letting them graze over it as he pulled back and repeated the action on the other.

She swore and jerked against him, the swirl of her arousal thudding ever more insistently. "You can take my clothes off," he told her, catching a stray thought. She didn't bother with words, just reached for his shirt. It was off in moments and he slid his arms around her shoulders, pressing their bare chests together.

"You're so warm," she told him.

"Mmm," he murmured in her ear and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth.

She ran her hands up and down his back, slipping them down under the waistband of his trousers. Her mind was lighting up to him, a cascade of wants. Gerard was pleased that some of them seemed to center around him. One of which he noted when she pulled his hips against hers and she felt how hard he was for her. He wanted that, but he had other plans first. He let her unfasten his trousers and slide them down his thighs, though.

He slid his own hands down her body and under her panties to cup her ass before pushing them down her legs. Lyn did the same with his briefs and they were finally naked. She tugged him back and they dropped onto the bed.

It felt so good just to stretch out with her, skin on skin. But Gerard was determined to give her the pleasure she was seeking. As many times as he could. He returned his mouth to her nipples, hand sliding down her stomach at the same time.

He sucked, letting his tongue tease as he did so. She moaned as she arched up against his mouth. He let his fingers tease down brushing lightly over her clit and then back up to stroke her stomach.

"I know you want my fingers, and my mouth, but I can't tell which you want more," he whispered against her stomach, biting down lightly.

She moaned. "If you can't tell, I definitely can't." He laughed against her skin. "How about a little of both?"

He laughed too and slid his mouth back down her abdomen, nuzzling into her soft, wet folds with his lips and tongue. Her hands slid into his hair, not to direct, just to hold. He kept things soft, slowly running the flat of his tongue between her folds, but not focusing directly on her clit. He brought up his fingers and slid them in to the first knuckle, but no further.

Gerard could tell that it would drive her wild, that she was a breath away from begging, demanding more. He moved them just the slightest bit and she did.

"Fuck. _Please,_ " she begged. Instead, he licked hard and swift over her clit. She groaned. He smiled.

He could do this for hours, keeping her on the edge, giving what she wanted one minute, denying it the next. He was deep in her mind now, basking. Everything else was blissfully quiet. There were no other voices, only hers. He slid his fingers in further and crooked them up to stroke slow and soft over her g-spot. At the same time, he closed his lips over her clit and sucked. She gasped and tugged at his hair.

He sucked harder, loving her taste, how she felt under his tongue, around his fingers. Her pleasure was feeding back to him and he knew he already had her close. He thrust his fingers faster, mimicking the act he knew she was thinking of, sucked hard at her flesh. Let his free hand clamp her hip hard enough to bruise. She - or her partner - would press at them later and make her remember. She loved that.

"Oh fuck, fuck," she gasped and her hips came off the bed. He kept sucking, kept stroking into her with his fingers. Her cunt pulsed as she came, wetting his cheeks, and he groaned, switching to licking at her skin, long slow swipes of his tongue as her fingers twisted in his hair. She murmured his name.

"What would you like now?" he murmured, even though he already knew, was already kissing his way back up her body so he could kiss her, let her taste herself on his tongue.

"I've been imagining you fucking me since before I finished my drink," she breathed.

"You've been picturing fucking me too," he replied, because he had her measure now and knew she'd be more amused than embarrassed, "so you see, Lyn, this is why I ask."

She laughed breathlessly. "Maybe next time I'm on Percy-Four I'll fuck you," she says. "I want you to fuck me more."

"All right then. I've been inoculated against disease and fertility," Gerard told her.

"Me too," Lindsey replied and reached down to stroke his cock.

"Then there's no need to wait, is there?" he murmured.

"None that I know of," she said. He moved in closer and she directed him with her hand as he slid inside.

This moment was always overwhelming for him. He could feel her pleasure, could feel how much she liked how he felt inside her. She wasn't nervous, she had a core of - joy, he thought. It was very Oraculan; he felt at home with her.

He thrust his hips; slow, careful. She felt so, so good, he could hardly stand it. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Wrap your arms around me." When she did, he rolled them over and she gasped and sat up on top of him. It was his turn to moan.

"If I could read your mind, I'd have known you wanted that, wouldn't I?" she murmured, letting her hips rock gently.

"Yes," he gasped. "And now I want you to lean down so I can suck your nipples."

"All right." Lyn smiled, catching her lower lip between her teeth, and leaned forward. They both gasped as their bodies shifted, and he lifted a hand to her side, leaned up to catch her nipple in his mouth. He loved how her mind sparked with pleasure when he started sucking. _Use your teeth,_ he heard and he couldn't actually tell if she said it or thought it. Gerard had slept with so many people, human, Oraculan, other, and it suddenly struck him that he liked not being able to tell. Because it didn't matter.

He did as she asked, tugged at her nipple, bit down until she moaned, then moved to the other. Lyn kept moving her hips while he did it, rocking down in an ever-increasing rhythm. Her breath panted against his hair, her hands curving around his shoulders. He rolled his hips up to meet hers. He was ready, could come if he let himself, but he wanted to see if he could make her come again while he was still inside her.

"Lyn," he breathed, "touch yourself."

She pulled a hand off his shoulder and slid it down his chest, then to her cunt. She liked this, too - performing, being seen, and of course she knew exactly how to touch herself. He licked the sweat from between her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth again, working her in the same rhythm as her own fingers.

He could feel her getting close, feel echoes of her pleasure, how her cunt was pulsing with it. He could feel it on his cock and in his mind. It would be easy to let go now, but he held back, slid his fingers down to join hers.

She moaned, loud, and together they stroked until he felt her start to come, felt her walls clench around him, felt the burst of pleasure in her mind. He wrapped his arms tight around her then and started thrusting his hips up into her. He couldn't contain it, not this close to the edge, not this closely entwined in her mind - he started to come before the contractions of her body had completely stopped.

He moaned a garbled sentence, half in his native language, half in Standard. But he ended with Lyn's name.

"I am just going to assume 'that was amazing' was buried somewhere in there," Lyn murmured, leaning down to kiss him.

He squeezed her in his arms and laughed. "Pretty sure, yes. Because it was."

She pulled off of him eventually, brushing damp hair off his face. "You still in there?" she asked casually.

"Yes, sorry," Gerard replied automatically, "but you're just so beautiful, Lyn."

She laughed and kissed him. "That would sound like a total line coming from most people, you know."

Not an Oraculan. "Line or not, it's the truth. And I meant what I said - any return trips."

"I might have to take you up on that," she replied. "We get to Percy-Four at least every few months, if not more."

"All right then," he said. "Friends."

"Friends," she agreed with a grin and settled down against his side. "You'll have to meet Jessicka if we're gonna make this a regular thing, but that can wait for next time."

"I'm looking forward to next time, then," he said. He'd have to leave soon - he could tell she was exhausted, but he couldn't go before he thanked her. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her soft and slow. "Thank you, Lyn," he murmured against her lips and then added the traditional thanks in Oraculan. "My mind is clear and my heart is full," he translated.

She smiled. "I miss Chiara."

"I don't," Gerard replied, and realized it was true. "But you should go back," he said. "Visitors are good for them. Were good for _me_ before I left."

"I'm sure I will someday," she said, stretching and curling against him. And yawning.

He stroked a hand through his hair and gently pulled away. "Please do get in touch whenever you come back. I'd like to meet your Jessicka." He reached over to her data pad on the night stand and pressed his thumb to the corner so she would have his contact information, then leaned down to kiss her again. "Sleep well, beautiful Lyn," he said when he pulled back. He got up and found his clothing, and she blinked back sleep as she watched him dress.

"Liked it better in reverse," she mumbled.

"Next time," Gerard told her.

He slipped out the door. There were still plenty of people out and about, but Gerard barely noticed them. His mind was quieter than it had been in a long time. He'd thought quantity of sexual encounters was the key. Now it seemed he should have been focusing on quality all along. Not that the others had been poor. He always enjoyed them. But this had been something else. He laughed at himself. And it wasn't like he was going to _stop_ having sex even when it wasn't this good.

Maybe they'd all be this good if he just concentrated a bit harder. Only one way to find out. He grinned and walked back toward his apartment. It'd be faster if he took the transport tube, but he wanted to walk.

 

**

 

Grant smiled at the audience. The speech went well, he thought. People didn't spend the entire time paying attention to their lunch, at any rate. "And if there are any telepaths in the room--" Grant knew there weren't because the Oraculan ambassador was not present. As usual. "Do sod off. I've developed a shocking headache."

The room laughed and Grant sat down with a smile. He saw Janelle gesture at one of the waitstaff, who brought him a covered plate. He'd have to make small talk with his table while he ate, but at least he had time to eat. He really did have quite the headache.

They actually let him take a few bites and a sip of water before they started talking to him, which was very welcome. Half a moment later, his headache cleared entirely. He sighed internally and decided to have Janelle carve out twenty minutes for him to take a walk in the garden behind the embassy. He was clearly overstressed if a short speech was giving him awful, sudden headaches.

Grant chatted with his table mates as he ate until the meeting was called to a close. His data pad beeped: Janelle sending a message. _Thirty whole minutes, thank me later._ He smiled, mostly in relief, and made his escape.

He stepped into the embassy gardens and took a deep breath. The nice thing about living on a space station was that there were always fragrant flowers from around the galaxy blooming. He made his way to his favorite secluded bench and saw someone sitting there already.

It took a moment because the shaggy hair and clothing were different, but he recognized the Oraculan trader, Gerard Way.

"The headache wasn't on purpose, I promise," Gerard said without waiting for a formal greeting. Grant raised an eyebrow. Gerard looked befuddled. "I was actually shielding. You said that, and I noticed Ambassador Beneti wasn't there, so I stopped."

"And my headache went away," Grant finished.

"And I got one," Gerard said with a grimace.

"So you've come to assure me that you've paid the telepathic price?" Grant asked, studying him with interest.

"No. I was curious as to why, actually. Do you have this problem with Ambassador Beneti?"

"Not that I've noticed," Grant answered.

"Hmm," Gerard said.

"Well, I suppose that's probably not much of an indicator. If he's been using anything other than his own will and skill to block all the voices, he probably wouldn't have an effect on you anyway."

"What are you saying?" Grant asked slowly. "That I'm -"

"Well, telepathically sensitive, of course," Gerard replied. "I can tell; didn't you know?"

"I can't say that I did. My primary exposure to your people had been Beneti, the woman who I use as a tailor, and another who was… decidedly not shielded. I was mostly telling a joke at the expense of your conspicuously absent ambassador," Grant replied. "Your little experiment with shields, your headache... Suddenly dropping shields in a packed room would do that, wouldn't it?"

"You're trying to convince me I'm making it up," Gerard replied. It was not a question.

"Consider it skepticism and a request for more evidence," Grant said.

"If I had more evidence, I'd give it to you. It was just an idle observation." He said it perfectly calmly, but Grant wasn't sure.

"Unlike you, I have no way to know if you're lying to me."

"Maybe you do," Gerard replied obstinately. "Telepathic talent is so often written off as something else - charisma, instinct." He stopped talking and cocked his head to the side. "I do want to hear about that other Oraculan you've known."

Grant laughed. "That story is such a cliche, I rarely tell it. I was newly traveling the galaxy from Earth and met an Oraculan on my first space station stop."

Gerard's lips twitched. "And? Actually, let's do a test. I'll put up my shields and you can tell the story with a few key details missing, that no one could guess. And then with your permission, I'll touch your hand and fill in what you left out."

"Don't you think that's a bit unnecessary?" Grant didn't have the time to spend his precious free time doing parlor tricks with an Oraculan. Even a pretty one.

"I… probably," Gerard admitted. "I just find the fact that you had a headache when I was _shielding_ and not the other way around fascinating." That confession went further toward convincing Grant that Gerard was telling the truth than anything else.

"It could be a stress headache," Grant pointed out.

"Let's just do this one experiment, please," Gerard replied.

"All right," Grant agreed. "But let's make it simpler. Put your shields up and I will tell you if I suddenly develop a headache, we'll call it good." Gerard nodded. He didn't do anything, not physically, but suddenly Grant's temples were throbbing again. "Shit," Grant said.

"Sorry," Gerard said, looking apologetic. "It really is fascinating, though. Usually sensitives have the opposite problem. Your brain seems to, well, like being in contact with a telepath."

 _That's not all I'd like to be in contact,_ Grant thought. He really was excessively pretty. And - Grant's headache was suddenly gone, which meant - "Listening in, Gerard?"

Gerard smiled. "Only a little. And… I suppose I'll leave it up to you… would you prefer I maintain my shields when I'm around you, or not bother?"

"We don't see each other particularly often," Grant pointed out.

"That could change," Gerard commented softly. "You never did tell me your story."

"No, I didn't, did I?" Grant studied Gerard for a moment and decided to just sit down on his bench, let this play out.

"I'm very curious," Gerard replied.

Grant laughed. "Curiosity is clearly a hallmark of your character."

"Worse things have been said of me. Tell me," he urged.

"I was young and… even more than that, inexperienced. In all ways," Grant explained. "If there's one thing people from your world aren't, generally, it's inexperienced. So when I was approached, not more than a week after landing, by a gorgeous young man..."

Gerard grinned. "I… may have done the same thing to a lovely young man just last week. And a lovely woman before that, and - well, you understand, it's just..."

"Oraculan? I know," Grant replied, lips curving. "It was… most eye-opening. I felt as if I got several years worth of experience in a single night," Grant explained.

"Humans are so conservative," Gerard murmured. "Unless they've been -" he trailed off.

 _Trained by an Oraculan?_ Grant wondered. He had, and had added years of experience. "It's still a fond memory," Grant interjected. "Though I'd have to protest the 'conservative' designation."

Gerard smiled. "Not all, but many tend that way. And my study of your history shows that you are much less so than you used to be. Sex is such a part of our culture that anything less seems very conservative to us."

Grant was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but when Gerard was quiet for a moment, he had to ask. "Do you want to sleep with me, Gerard?"

"I do," Gerard replied. "You intrigue me. Your mind is… it feels good to be in contact with it, even though I'm trying very hard not to intrude. I've only met one person on Percy-Four that felt similar, and she is only rarely here."

Grant laughed. "In my lifetime, people have wanted to fuck me because of my looks, or my power, or occasionally convenience or boredom, let's not deceive ourselves, but only an Oraculan would be hot for my brain."

"Perhaps not only," Gerard replied, sounding amused. "You are quite smart. Witty, too. I heard today's speech, after all."

"Why were you even there?" Grant asked. "It was all dignitaries and official types."

"I was at the embassies to apply for a permit to import a few items, and Janelle said I should sneak in and steal some of the food while no one was looking," Gerard replied with a grin.

"Ah, Janelle, my shining star," Grant said fondly. Then he turned serious again. "You realize I'm the administrator of this station. It's generally...frowned upon...to fraternize with residents."

"That sounds lonely," Gerard said quietly.

"I have friends, Gerard," Grant pointed out. "And I do not need sex in quite the same way you do."

"All right," Gerard replied, and Grant wished he didn't sound so...taken-aback. "Your decision, of course."

"Gerard," Grant said. "Things are fraught for me right now." In part because the Oraculan ambassador was not pulling his weight. "You are absolutely gorgeous and I know you can tell I want you. Please don't take my declining you as anything other than a stressed, tired old man trying not to add anything more to his plate."

"If you think repeatedly calling yourself old will affect my feelings, you've picked the wrong species," Gerard said dryly.

Grant laughed. "And that is one of the many things I like about Oraculans."

Gerard was still inspecting him, and Grant felt curiously like he could feel the touch of his mind as well. "Am I allowed to try to change your mind?" Gerard murmured.

"Perhaps once I've put out a few of these fires," Grant said.

"Don't take too long," Gerard sighed.

"In the meantime, perhaps we'll discover we have a mutual friend or two," Grant said.

"Perhaps," Gerard echoed.

"My half hour is nearly up," Grant said. "So I should get back in."

Gerard looked somewhat contrite. "I'm sorry I monopolized your time to relax. I didn't mean to be… myself, I suppose."

"If I had minded, you'd have been removed," Grant said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad I wasn't too much of a bother," Gerard said. "I hope the rest of your day involves fire extinguishers," he added with a cheeky little grin. He excused himself and left Grant staring at his hands in the garden, finally alone and not that happy about it.

This was absurd. He'd met Gerard twice, the first time only very briefly. But Oraculans had a way about them that was so fucking appealing. He wished he could trust that the man's interest in him was harmless. Time would tell, he supposed. And hopefully he could deal with some of the _issues_ facing the station in the meantime.

 

**

 

Gerard spent most of the next week in one drinking establishment or another, probing delicately at his fellow merchants for information on the ambassador. Well. Both ambassadors. It was odd that he hadn't met Ambassador Beneti yet, even if he _had_ been avoiding him a bit.

He ordered a round of drinks for the bar and when one of the merchants a few stalls over from him came to thank him, Gerard took the opportunity to ask a few questions about Beneti. It was just the diplomatic corps that poked fun at the man, apparently. Gerard's fellow merchants seemed to find something about him distasteful, though he couldn't get anything specific out of them without mindreading. If it were just a few months ago, Gerard would have had fewer qualms about opening his mind and learning their secrets. Now, the thought made him itch.

He wondered what his family would say about him now. He supposed it didn't matter. He could accomplish what he needed to without telepathy. It would just take longer.

Going out in the evenings accomplished several more goals for him. First, since he procured the refracting adapter, people were starting to slowly ask for similar merchandise.

Second, he was honestly curious about the human ambassador, and that was a subject everyone seemed to have an opinion on. Most people--even if they didn't like Morrison or his politics--would begrudgingly admit he was an effective ambassador. Those that didn't like him were quite vehement about their dislike in a way that baffled Gerard. Several times he considered stopping by Morrison's office. _Are you a demon incarnate like your detractors say?_ It would certainly provoke an interesting conversation.

Gerard had to admit he wanted to provoke the ambassador, a bit. He knew it was partly his own arrogance. But he had been turned down so rarely, he didn't really know how to handle it well.

As he brooded into his drink, someone came and sat down beside him, with the attitude of waiting for Gerard to notice him. He took a large sip and pasted a smile on his face. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's more about what I can do, or not do, for you," the man drawled threateningly. "How fond are you of your pretty face, Oraculan?"

Gerard downed the remainder of his drink and felt his lip curl in a smirk. "I'm rather fond of it, actually. Do you honestly think you could take me on?"

The man was bigger than him, which wasn't hard, because Gerard was slim and no taller than the average human. It didn't matter, though. Gerard had been trained in various methods of defense from a young age and unless he was very much mistaken, this was an average thug who got by on brute force.

"You're making yourself unwelcome with my boss," the man continued, ignoring Gerard's taunt.

"I'm not sure what I did, but I can't say that I'm sorry about it," Gerard replies.

"I think you should get up and come with me." A meaty hand slapped down onto Gerard's forearm.

Gerard smirked again. "If you insist." He was rapidly evaluating his options. He could break the man's grip pretty easily if he needed to, but he also needed to know more about what was behind this.

"I insist," the man said. Gerard wanted to laugh. He really had no idea what he was getting into.

"You could take your hand off of me," Gerard suggested.

"I don't think I'll be doing that," the man replied. He was clearly aiming for menacing. Gerard didn't feel particularly menaced.

Gerard let himself be led out of the bar and reached out to touch his captor's mind. This was as good an occasion as any to break his own rule. The man was full of ugliness. It almost made Gerard sick. He was here on behalf of a merchant Gerard "stole" business from. His two friends were waiting a block away. It was all so cliche. Gerard nearly shook his head. He could take all three of them easily enough if he was reading them. He sort of wanted to keep his shields up just for the challenge of it.

Sure enough, when he turned down the alley the two others were waiting. He took a seat on an old packing crate without waiting for them to shove him around, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, gentlemen?"

"You need to back off signal compressor sales. Decker is the only one on Percy-Four who sells those," one of the other men said.

"And I suppose you're here to make me," Gerard said.

"You like getting beat up or something, Oraculan freak?"

Gerard let a lazy smile spread across his face. "You say that as if there aren't plenty of human masochists," he said. "To answer your question, no. I don't generally prefer it. Tell me something," he continued, "just why does Decker find little me so threatening?"

"You know why," the third man said quietly. He was the most dangerous one. Gerard could feel it. But still, Gerard would have no problem with him.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Gerard replied. "This is just so...." _Unimaginative._

"Fuck you," the original thug said.

"Not for all the credits on Percy-Four," Gerard said immediately.

"Oh, you charge for it?" the second one taunted. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with," Gerard said. The big one attacked first, typically. Gerard got around his nonexistent defenses in a matter of seconds and kicked hard at the back of his knee until he collapsed. A well-placed hit to the back of his head and he was crashing to the ground, knocked out.

"You're gonna pay for that, you son of a bitch," the next one said.

"Actually, my mother is quite lovely," Gerard said with a smile. This one pulled a knife, which Gerard was forced to kick out of his hand before taking him on. He took that one down as easily as the last. "You know," he said conversationally to the last one. "I haven't even read your minds."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Way?" the third man asked. "Do it now, because I guarantee it will be your last chance." He turned casually and strolled to the mouth of the alley, shouting for patrolmen as soon as he reached it. Fuck.

Gerard quickly assessed his options. He had to run. He absolutely could not be caught. That would ruin his entire operation. He took off in the opposite direction, casting his mind in a wide net for anything that might help him. He'd pay for it later.

There was a club nearby. Gerard's head started throbbing. He climbed up on a crate and pulled himself onto the roof, sprinted over the top and dropped down onto the the walkway in the parallel alley. He could hear shouts behind him, and he ducked into a side door of the club, stumbling out a minute later with his arm hooked around a likely young man's neck, slurring a complaint about running out of smokes.

The man looked a little surprised, but he quickly handed one over. "Thanks, darling," Gerard said. "You're a lifesaver." He hated doing it, but he reached out to nudge the pleasure center of the guy's brain, watched him go heavy-lidded. _That's it. I'm hot and I bummed a cigarette and squeezed your ass, and now I'm gone._ He felt bad enough that he leaned in and gave the guy a lingering kiss. He pulled back and smiled before he walked away.

Gerard cut through a small market, slipped out the back door while the shopkeeper was distracted, and hopped on the tram that was just pulling into a stop around the corner. He might as well just go home at this point. He sighed. He'd been hoping to end the night with a companion.

Also, he belatedly realized, he was on the wrong tram. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. If he was pissing off the locals already, he needed to change his plan of attack. He got off at the next stop and started walking back across town to his flat.

It was a nice enough evening. They all were on Percy-Four. As he strolled, he spotted a patrol officer and shot him a grin. "Evening."

"Sir," the officer replied politely.

He touched the man's mind just a little. He hadn't heard anything about any suspects being chased anywhere. Probably the quiet man had run off himself before the patrol approached - Gerard couldn't imagine he'd want their attention any more than Gerard did.

He'd have to watch for the man later. He could be a problem. Also he had no illusions that they didn't know where he lived. That gave him pause, and he went to the office when he arrived back at the guesthouse instead of straight to his rooms.

Jon was sitting at his desk. "You're working late," Gerard said.

Jon shrugged. "Shit to do."

"How's your security? Or potential security?" Gerard asked.

"What did you get yourself into?" Jon asked, nonplussed.

"One of the merchants isn't happy with me selling better product for less," Gerard said.

"We have our share of assholes," Jon sighed. "You feeling you need to move on? I'll miss you, but I'd understand."

"I really don't want to," Gerard says. "I'd rather stay. But I don't want to put anyone in danger if someone decides to come after me."

Jon shook his head. "No. We're - friends, Gerard, right? You stay, we deal."

"We are," Gerard said with a broad smile. He'd come here to do a job and he'd already gained so much more. They'd deal.

 

**

 

"I don't like to spread gossip too much," Janelle said one day after she'd gone over Grant's schedule for the day. "But I've been hearing some things that concern me about the Oraculan ambassador. More than the usual. I wouldn't bring this to you, except I've heard a variation of the same thing from several different sources about multiple different days."

"I've heard the same gossip. Not to my face, of course. Most of the corps seems to think he's got a drug problem. I don't even know what that means for Oracualans, but. I suppose I'll have to find a way to investigate."

"I did some research," Janelle said. Grant smiled. Of course she did. "Drugs are only a minor problem on Chiara itself, but Oraculans who live elsewhere often have a hard time controlling their abilities and are plagued by nearly debilitating headaches just to start. Apparently that stuff the kids call Stardust cuts off their abilities and is highly addictive for them."

Grant frowned and rubbed a hand over his head. "I can't reprimand a fellow ambassador for simply using a recreational drug without proof. How bad are the effects?"

"You'd have to ask an Oraculan," Janelle shrugged.

"I will observe Beneti closely for a while before I involve anyone outside the corps," Grant said. "Or start any formal investigations. Keep this quiet and don't let on that I have any suspicions."

Janelle nodded. "I know he's an ass anyway, but this is against the charter."

Grant sighed. "It is. And diplomatic relations with Chiara are somewhat strained of late. The new General Ambassador for Earth and Its Colonies is somewhat… he…"

Janelle grimaced. "Yeah."

"We can't get rid of him for being an ass, though, so we need to find something of substance." Grant grinned sardonically. "I always wanted to be a spy."

Janelle laughed. "Just don't get yourself shot, boss. You know you have people for this, right?"

Grant smiled. "Yes, well. I'd rather not let Dan's brutish style of investigation further strain diplomatic relations with Chiara. Besides, you know how I get." Bored was how he got. Percy-Four had its positives, but it wasn't the most prestigious post for a man of his age and experience; Grant had conducted his early career in a somewhat...polarizing manner.

Janelle smiled. "Yeah, boss. I know."

She slipped out and he was left to his thoughts. He'd made his bed and he was determined to do the best job he possibly could for Percy-Four, but by all the gods of the universe, he got bored. And the new General Ambassador was unlikely to be sympathetic. No, better to do whatever he could on Percy-Four without attracting outside attention. It would be better if he had an Oraculan that he could consult with this. He just didn't know of any with clearance aside from Ambassador Beneti.

Grant hummed. Clearance, no. But there was an Oraculan who would probably accept an invitation for dinner and some conversation. He'd just have to be careful what he said.

He sent a carefully worded message to Gerard and received a response almost immediately. Gerard was happy to be invited and delighted to join him for dinner. Grant could practically see the smug little grin he was sure Gerard was giving his data pad.

Grant had to admit he didn't at all mind having the excuse. He hadn't seen the Oraculan trader since that day in the embassy garden, and he rather missed his particular combination of quick conversation and pretty face. He didn't miss the headache, but supposed he'd have to trust Gerard not to pry too far or deal with it.

In the meantime, he sent a message down to the kitchen to prepare a formal meal for two. He lost himself in his work until Janelle informed him Gerard was waiting for him. She managed to conceal her smirk, but Grant knew she found this all highly amusing.

He straightened his clothing a bit and then Gerard came in. "To what do I owe the invitation?" he asked.

"I do occasionally find time to be social," Grant said mildly. His temples weren't throbbing, so Gerard must have relaxed his shields before entering the residence.

"I just didn't expect an invitation so soon after our last meeting," Gerard replied easily. "I had a plan, you see. I was going to slowly worm my way into your circle."

"Should you be admitting your plans like that?" Grant asked with a grin. "Or is this some deeper scheme?"

"No depth beyond wanting to spend time with an interesting person," Gerard replied. "And you're more interesting than most."

"Delighted you think so." Grant held back a smile and led him into the dining room, which someone on his staff had prepared with fresh flowers and a formal dinner spread. He nearly laughed at the flowers, but the whole spread really was lovely and Grant was sure the food would be delicious.

Grant pulled out Gerard's chair for him. Gerard paused in front of him for a moment, taking a long look from quite close by. "You needn't keep up any of these pretenses if you merely require information," Gerard said.

"I enjoy eating dinner with someone to keep me company, particularly people who find me interesting," Grant replied.

"All right," Gerard said and sat in the chair and waited until Grant was seated opposite him to ask, "So how have you been?"

"Quite as overworked and forgetful as the last time you saw me," Grant told him ruefully.

Gerard smiled. "I've had a bit of work-related excitement, but nothing I can't handle."

"Why do I the the feeling you're understating things?" Grant asked and started serving them.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, at any rate," Gerard told him. "Mm, this looks delicious, what system is this dish from?"

"It's an Earth dish, actually," Grant said. "Palak Paneer. From the country of India."

"I really should try more Earth food. I've liked everything," Gerard replied.

"You've never been?"

"No, my...ah, my family didn't want me to travel so far when I was younger," Gerard said.

Grant smiled. "To be fair, I've never been to Chiara."

"They'd love you on Chiara," Gerard told him, looking him up and down.

Grant chuckled. "And you on Earth. What's your favorite place to visit on Chiara? Perhaps I'll make that my first stop should I ever visit."

"There's an artists' retreat in Bollina that I could spend days in," Gerard said, forking some paneer delicately into his mouth. "The scenery is gorgeous and there are many places to see, or you can stay right where you are and talk to people, create. I love it. I don't get to go often enough."

"It must be interesting for visitors. The telepathy, I mean," Grant said casually.

Gerard nodded. "That's probably why we don't get many. Those willing to come nearly always leave feeling as if they just experienced something special."

"And visiting other systems, as a telepath?"

"It can be difficult for us, especially those not skilled at shielding our minds or learning to block out the voices. Oraculan minds are... we know what they feel like and how to deal with them. It's more difficult with other species," Gerard answered.

"Is it all mental shields that help you deal, or is there... anything else that helps?"

"It's usually down to the mental fortitude of the individual," Gerard said. "There are a few substances that can help, but they are universally dangerous and addictive for the Oraculan. One time I left my home when I was young, I confess I became addicted to one such substance. I taught myself how to shield my mind after that." Gerard was grave and serious in his honesty.

"Addiction is a terrible thing," Grant agreed. "I admit to some experimentation, especially when I was younger, but I've seen it take hold of many friends."

"I am very careful about the substances I consume these days," Gerard said. "It's not a thing that ever really leaves you."

"Should I not offer you a glass of wine with our dinner, then?" Grant lifted the carafe.

"Human alcohol is not a problem for me. Were that Chiaran wine, I would refuse," Gerard said.

"What would Chiaran wine do to me?" Grant asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Gerard said. "Better safe than sorry, probably."

"I'm intrigued, you realize," Grant murmured.

Gerard laughed. "Perhaps some research and then maybe I'll send for a bottle for you."

"Sweet of you," Grant laughed.

"I can be very sweet, Ambassador," Gerard murmured.

"There was never any doubt on that score," Grant said before he could think better of it. Gerard's eyes flicked over him again, and he took a sip of his drink.

"Human alcohol just makes me feel vaguely… warm," Gerard said after a moment.

"Pleasantly so, I hope?" Grant took another bite of his meal.

Gerard nodded and smiled. "But only just. Have your questions been answered, Ambassador?"

"I thought we were having a conversation," Grant said mildly.

Gerard looked abashed. "Sorry. I'm trying to… there's so much curiosity in you and I'm trying not to pry, but it's difficult."

"Gerard," Grant said slowly. "A not-small part of me would love to give you free rein inside my head. Another small part knows I couldn't stop you if you decided to take it. The rest has to consider my duty to this station and your utter lack of clearance. When you do that sum, it was foolish of me to invite you here at all."

"I wouldn't," Gerard said fiercely. "I know you have only my word on that, but it's true. "

"And I am giving it weight by trusting it. You are here, are you not?"

"You honor me," Gerard said. "And I am very glad of the invitation." He stared silently at Grant for a moment with his strange, dark-pupiled, beautiful Oraculan eyes. Grant let him look. "It is strange," Gerard said. "A few months ago, I'd have had no qualms about reading you. The Oraculan are an open people. There are few secrets. It wouldn't have occurred to me to _have_ qualms."

"It seems your people adapt to their surroundings. Humans have, perhaps, too many. Depending on your perspective." Grant turned his attention to finishing his dinner.

Gerard stayed quiet for several long moments. "I feel like I keep missing my footing with you, Ambassador. Which is, I must say, not an experience I'm terribly familiar with."

"How so?" Grant asked.

"I feel like I keep saying or doing things that… frustrate you," Gerard said.

Grant took a moment to smile at him, reassuringly. "Not intentionally. We can't help who we are."

Gerard laughed a little, "This is true." He sobered. "I would like to be your friend, is all. Thank you for inviting me to dinner and allowing me to keep trying."

"You're succeeding," Grant told him. Gerard deserved that much. The smile that spread across Gerard's face at that was astonishingly beautiful. Grant could only return it. "Would you like a tour of the embassy while the staff clears the table?" Grant offered.

"I'd like that," Gerard replied. "The bits I've seen are beautiful."

"It started as a very utilitarian space," Grant told him, "but as our presence here solidified..."

"You decorated?"

"My predecessors did, yes. My own tenure has mostly seen the incorporation of some intergalactic pieces. Art is diplomacy, I like to think."

"Truer words. Art trade is huge business on Chiara. Since most of us don't travel off world often, those who can afford it often bring the art of other cultures to them," Gerard explained.

"Do you trade in art, Gerard?" Grant asked.

"I do. When I have the occasion to," Gerard replied. "The best way to learn about another people is to look at their art."

"I imagine the commission doesn't hurt either," Grant commented.

"It doesn't," Gerard admitted. "And some pieces. Well. Keeping them for myself is worth more than the commission would be."

Grant went to help Gerard out of his chair. Not because he needed it, of course, but ... Grant wanted to.

"I'm very much looking forward to seeing your collection," Gerard said as he stood. Grant let his hand linger in Gerard's for longer than was strictly necessary. He led Gerard out of the dining room and into the warren of reception rooms and meeting rooms on the same floor.

Grant led him into one of the large meeting rooms. It had several pieces on the walls and a sculpture in the corner. "This is part of our Earth artists collection. I selected the pieces personally."

They stood in front of each piece for several minutes. Gerard had a solid base of Earth art history knowledge and he chattered about his impressions and feelings for each piece. After he'd seen a few more rooms, he started commenting on the themes each display was built around. He was usually right, and even when his guess contradicted Grant's knowledge, the conversation was stimulating.

"You're making me want to give up my other pursuits and just collect art," Gerard said with a smile. "And make art. Which is what all good art should inspire."

"Couldn't you?" Grant asked. Gerard, for all his talk about Oraculan openness, said little about his own life.

"I am here for something specific," Gerard said. "But once I've finished that, I just might."

Grant frowned. Something more specific than trading? Gerard didn't offer an explanation and tempted as Grant was to ask, he didn't want to push anything.

He was also tempted to give Gerard a tour of his personal apartments, but sensed that would be tempting fate in myriad ways. Instead, they moved to the Embassy reception hall where the bulk of the collection resided. He let Gerard wander around and look at the collection while he hung back and looked at Gerard, until a uniformed staff member peeked into the room and signaled that the table was reset for dessert.

Grant walked up to Gerard and stood beside him. "Dessert is ready," he murmured.

Gerard's eyes lit up. "Did you happen to remember the Oraculan sweet tooth?" he laughed.

"I did, in fact," he replied. "There should be something delicious and full of sweet and chocolate waiting for us."

Gerard murmured his approval. Grant felt his cock stir, inconvenient but undeniable. He wondered if Gerard knew. Half a moment later, he decided he didn't want to know. Gerard was a temptation Grant needed to keep at arm's length.

When they moved to sit down, Grant once again pulled out Gerard's chair for him. Gerard set his hand on top of Grant's before he sat down. Grant looked at him, feeling unsure and strangely out of his depth. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to be friends with Gerard. He just wasn't sure he could actually handle it.

Grant tugged his fingers free and lifted the dome off of a platter between their places. "Chocolate soufflé," he said, pleased.

"That looks fucking amazing," Gerard breathed. Grant raised an eyebrow at him and Gerard laughed. "Spend enough time in the market and with my friends and you start cursing excessively."

"And here I've been on my best behavior," Grant teased.

Gerard grinned. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at 'best behavior' after a certain point. My mother despairs."

Grant served them soufflé, then picked up a metal carafe. "Coffee?"

"Please," Gerard replied fervently.

"Have I found a weakness?" Grant asked with amusement.

"Coffee is the best thing you humans have brought the galaxies," Gerard intoned.

Grant laughed. "Says you and pretty much everyone else in the universe. Our one great contribution to galactic civilization: coffee." He poured his own cup, too, and watched Gerard sweeten his own and add a splash of milk.

They drank their coffee and ate their dessert. Gerard told tall tales about Chiaran banquets. "Jill accused us of being like your ancient Romans," Gerard said.

"Is that inaccurate?" Grant asked, lips twitching.

"Not entirely. We do tend toward hedonism. Though, after she said that, I did some research. We aren't much for bloodsport," Gerard replied.

"Delighted to hear it," Grant chuckled. "How is your dessert?

"So good I might slip into some sort of sugar-induced altered state," Gerard replied with a happy sigh.

"Once again. Delighted. You are delightful," Grant told him.

Gerard beamed at him. "I'm glad you think so."

"I've always thought so. Just having my opinion confirmed," Grant replied.

Gerard's smile deepened into something more than just pleased at a compliment. "You know I don't have to read your mind when you're broadcasting like that," he murmured.

"Gerard," Grant said and rubbed his forehead. "I suppose I walked into that."

"Not yet you didn't," Gerard replied. "I suspect you aren't planning on it either."

"No. I'm not," Grant said. "Friends, Gerard. That's all I can offer."

"One of these days I'm hoping I get a different answer," Gerard told him.

One of these days, Grant thought, he hoped he could give one. He smiled. "More coffee?"

"You'll never get rid of me if you keep offering coffee," Gerard told him.

Grant smiled. "Then it's a good thing friends share coffee frequently, isn't it?"

"Invite me back?" Gerard grinned.

"Gladly," Grant replied. "How about next week sometime? Around breakfast?"

"Yes, that's perfect." Gerard drained his cup. "Guess it's getting late."

Grant nodded regretfully. "And I have an early meeting with the Pliket ambassador. And she is categorically not a morning person."

"I've learned to be," Gerard smiled. "Thank you for dinner, Grant." Grant liked the sound of his given name in Gerard's voice.

"Thank you for coming. And for the excellent conversation, Gerard," Grant said.

"Any time you want." Gerard held out a hand after Grant walked him to the door.

Grant shook it. "See you next week. Try to stay out of trouble."

Gerard just smirked.

 

**

 

Gerard took a swig of the lukewarm coffee Becky had brought him that morning and swore at his console screen in Standard and Oraculan. One of the products he had alerts for had gone up for sale. At a stall a few rows over. "Becky, could you watch over my console for a few moments?"

She nodded. "Sure, Gee."

Gerard locked his screen and sauntered over to the console listed in the alert, slapping the button for the privacy shield as soon as he got there and leaning over the trader. "We need to talk," he hissed.

For half a moment, the man looked entirely disconcerted and then his face smoothed out. Gerard didn't even have to read the guy. "What for, Oraculan?"

"You sold Western-tier singing grass from Chiara about five minutes ago. I'm going to need you to tell me where you got it."

"What makes you think I would do that?" The guy actually crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to know what I will do to you if you don't?" Gerard said. "I will raid your gray matter for every nightmare you've ever had and I will make them happen. Do I look like I'm asking for fun?"

The man swallowed visibly and Gerard smirked. "A broker sold it to me," the guy said nervously. "Wouldn't budge on the price he needed, but a thing like that sells fast, so I bought it anyway."

"They _sell fast_ because sales haven't been permitted off Chiara in twenty years," Gerard snapped. "Is this broker on Percy-Four?"

"I don't know," the man replied. "He brought it to me, I bought it, he left."

"Name? Contact? Anything?" Gerard said, frustrated.

"He didn't offer one and I didn't ask," he said. "You know how it is."

"How'd you pay?"

"With my thumb. Didn't see any names on the screen," he replied.

"You have not been a great deal of help," Gerard growled.

The man sneered. "You're lucky I even gave you that."

"Am I?" Gerard murmured. He flinched and Gerard smirked. "That's what I thought. If he shows up again, let me know. If you don't. Well. I'll know." Showing his teeth at the trader, he tapped delicately at the privacy screen button and sauntered away. He was annoyed, though. There weren't many people on Percy-Four who could have smuggled controlled flora onto the station and Gerard was pretty sure it was down to him and one or two others.

He was going to have to investigate the Oraculan embassy staff directly. Without alerting them. That would be much easier said than done. He sighed. Maybe he'd get lucky and the seller would come back.

He had to give them enough credit to switch brokers every so often, he thought with irritation. If he got _really_ lucky, maybe they'd go to someone he was friendly with. He could only hope.

*

Gerard cut back on most of his regular trading in favor of inquiries at the other markets on the station. He spent most of his free time haunting Embassy Row, watching the Oraculans come and go, and occasionally visiting Grant. Janelle loved him, making it even less a hardship to drop by. A few more times, his system told him that items he keyword flagged had been bought and sold, but every time Gerard investigated, the story was the same. The buyer didn't get a name, paid anonymously, sold the item.

He didn't have to threaten them all, thankfully. Some of the items weren't illegal - precisely - but they fit into the scope of his general investigation. All, he was certain, coming from the same source. Which was his entire reason for being on Percy-Four to begin with. He was going to be personally responsible for drying up that source.

He sat in the Atrium running queries on his datapad and tapped out a message to Grant. _Heard a rumor you're having a party tonight. Any chance of an extra spot for yours truly?_

 _Please come, dear god. It's going to be boring as shit,_ came the reply.

 _I'll keep you entertained,_ Gerard wrote back. _However you like._

He could practically see the accompanying eye roll he was sure Grant gave when he got the next reply. _As ever, I will be sure to keep that in mind._

Gerard just couldn't help pushing. He knew Grant wanted him, and he couldn't help hoping for that different answer. He walked a delicate line, but Grant was always amused, rather than annoyed, so Gerard determined he could keep at it.

He dressed in his best Oraculan formal suit for the evening. It felt strange on his body after so many months wearing clothing more common to the station. When he walked out of his apartment and by the door to Jon's office, there was a sharp whistle.

"Fuck, Gerard. You Oraculans aren't kidding around."

Gerard looked down at himself. "Is it really that odd?"

Jon laughed. "Bro, I don't swing that way, but you are not leaving much to the imagination."

Gerard felt a grin spread across his face. "And this is traditional evening wear."

"Mmhm. Have fun." Jon gave him a lazy salute and went back to his console. Gerard ran his hands idly over his tight, shiny black trousers and let himself out the front door.

When he reached the embassies, he just followed the sound of the music until he found the party. The doorman let him through after a quick scan of his thumbprint. Gerard looked around curiously, glad he'd gone with traditional dress since most other attendees had as well. He easily spotted the other Oraculans in the room, but he was looking for Grant.

He looked so much taller, one on one, than he really was. There were also more than a few Pliket in attendance, all equally as bald - though purplish-skinned, of course. Finally he caught a glimpse of Grant near the doors to the gardens. Gerard couldn't see him clearly through all the people and at a distance, so Gerard began moving through the crowd.

He got more than a few appreciative looks - and thoughts, since he'd relaxed his shields as much as he dared. It was gratifying. It always was. But none of it particularly mattered. He most wanted to see Grant. And to feel a little of Grant's reactions to him. He wished he was close enough to Grant to talk about what his low-level telepathy really meant, for them. But there was no them, so he had to enjoy it slyly.

He was close enough to Grant that Gerard could feel his mind when he was stopped by Jill. "Oh!" Gerard said with genuine happiness, despite his slight frustration with being stopped so close to his goal. "I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"I'm everywhere," she said with a wicked grin. "No, really I'm just an old friend of the ambassador and he coaxes me out of my flat every now and then."

Gerard felt the moment Grant finally saw him. What's more, he felt the moment he finally saw Grant. This was more than mere attraction. Even attraction by Oraculan standards. And Grant looked amazing in a severe black jacket and pleated wool falling around his knees.

Gerard swallowed hard. It was _unfair_ how gorgeous he was. Unfair that he couldn't touch and taste and fuck him until they collapsed. "Grant," he said. He had a hard time modulating his tone, couldn't sound anything less than breathless.

"You made it," Grant replied, sounding pleased. His eyes climbed up Gerard's body to his face; subtly, but Gerard didn't need obvious, not with Grant.

"I did. Wouldn't miss it," Gerard replied. "You look incredible," he added honestly.

"Likewise."

Jill was looking between the two of them with amusement. Grant leaned in and kissed Jill's cheek. Gerard felt a shot of jealousy and quashed it immediately.

Grant shot him a look. "I didn't realize you knew Jill, though I should have."

Gerard smiled. "Jill was one of my first friends on Percy-Four."

"You couldn't have a better one," Grant told him, squeezing her shoulder.

Gerard grinned. "Very, very true. I got extremely lucky in the people I first became acquainted with."

Janelle appeared at Grant's side and murmured in his ear. "I have more guests to greet, but I do hope to see you both later," Grant told them.

"Of course," Gerard replied. He had his own people to greet anyway. He excused himself from Jill when someone else came up to her and scanned the ballroom. He spotted several little groups of embassy staff and made his way toward them. The Oraculan ambassador was conspicuous and therefore easy enough to avoid. Gerard kept an eye on the comings and goings of his assistants.

One in particular kept nervously checking in with him, disappearing, and returning. He knew the woman's name from his research, and knew she was the chief deputy, Carlina. When she pressed something into Ambassador Beneti's hand, Gerard's eyes narrowed. He was too far away. He was going to have to get up close and personal with Carlina, and not in a way either of them would enjoy.

He took a glass of champagne when it was offered to him and walked around the room. He supposed introducing himself wouldn't be difficult; there were only a handful of Oraculans on the station and they tended to stick together. It was actually odd that Gerard hadn't interacted with them yet. Of course, he had his reasons. Mostly, he'd needed to build his case first. Now he needed to build it further than mere data would take him. He took a fortifying sip of the champagne and moved to intercept Carlina in a quiet corner.

"Ah, an Oraculan on the station I haven't yet met," she said with a welcoming smile. There was genuine goodwill behind it and Gerard almost felt bad that this would likely end in some kind of confrontation. She'd automatically greeted Gerard in their own language, too. It was nice to answer in kind.

"The pleasure is all mine," Gerard told her. They were both maintaining the polite mental shield all Oraculans kept when meeting a new Oraculan.

"How long have you been on the station?" Carlina asked. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"A few months, actually. Been establishing myself in the merchant district," Gerard replied politely. "How long have you worked for the ambassador?"

"Ten years," Carlina replied. Gerard knew the staff were all long-term employees, but fuck if it didn't make his job harder. He had an angle for that, though. Hopefully the deputy's loyalty would extend that far.

"Ten years," Gerard repeated. "Then you ought to be able to answer a question for me."

"I can try," Carlina replied and joked, "as long as the answer isn't classified."

Gerard smiled. Little did she know. "I don't really care if it is," he murmured. The woman's eyebrows went up, but she continued smiling. "How long has the ambassador been nursing an addiction to Stardust?" Gerard asked quietly.

That got her attention. Her mind turned icy. "Whether or not this is true, the ambassador's private affairs are none of your concern," she replied fiercely.

"Actually," Gerard said quietly. "It is. I am a Duke of the Blood, and I am here to help him if I can. I can only do that if you help _me_. Otherwise it could get messy and public and horrible for everyone."

Carlina's eyes went wide. "A Duke of the Blood?" she breathed. "Here? Without any word?"

"The Cultural Minsterium got word of the… illicit sale of certain important artifacts and endangered cultural items. I was sent to investigate," Gerard replied. "I would rather take the Ambassador home than have him arrested, but I will if need be."

"That would kill him. He...please. Let me try to help you." He could feel her horror, and her utter sincerity.

Gerard smiled. "Of course. I'll be in touch. You've made my job significantly easier.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Carlina said.

Gerard had just finished releasing a sigh of relief when a familiar mind and a familiar voice approached. "Your Grace?" Grant echoed.

Gerard silently swore in every language he knew. He could attempt to pass this off as nothing, but if Grant had heard anything more than Deputy Carlina addressing him by his honorific, he was certain he'd lose Grant's trust entirely if he tried. And Grant was certainly looking like he spoke fluent Oraculan. Gerard swallowed and nodded.

"You're an Oraculan Duke of the Blood, Gerard?"

Gerard nodded again

"I am going to assume you have your reasons for traveling under an alias," Grant added slowly.

"My mother is the Minister of Culture on the Council of Regents. The ministerium only knew that restricted Oraculan artifacts had made their way into the markets. I agreed to investigate, but I couldn't do that with my official name, rank, and title hanging over me," Gerard said. "You haven't entrusted me with your secrets either, Grant," he murmured pointedly.

Grant's lips thinned as he pressed them together. "As you say, Your Grace," he said.

Gerard frowned. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"You outrank me, it's only proper," Grant replied.

Gerard frowned more deeply. "Do you think I didn't want to tell you?"

"Well, yes, Your Grace, that is precisely what I think."

"Grant, I…" Gerard trailed off and sighed. "That's not true. I did want to tell you."

"I regret that I have a houseful of guests tonight, but I think perhaps we ought to schedule a more formal meeting. You can message Janelle during business hours tomorrow and I will be at your service."

Gerard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I had a plan. I was going to finish my job, take you out to dinner, and tell you."

"And I would fall into your arms in this plan, I suppose." Fuck, Grant was beyond annoyed. It was physically painful, even, as Gerard's mind reached and Grant's, untrained, sparked irritation and embarrassment. Gerard breathed in again. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Fuck formal audiences," he hissed, taking a step closer. "I don't want formal with you. I don't want the titles or the deference or any of that. Maybe one of the reasons I didn't tell you, tell anyone, was that it was _nice_ to meet people, get to know them on my own merits. You can be pissed," he continued, "but please don't forget there's a person behind the title." He reached out and touched Grant's hand.

Grant pulled his hand away almost immediately. "We should meet regardless. I may also be able to help you with the Ambassador."

"I'll come tomorrow. For breakfast. I can bring breakfast. Whatever you like." Gerard couldn't let this iciness last.

"All right," Grant agreed.

Gerard could feel his reluctance. Maybe he'd been wrong, to allow himself to become so interested in a human. That thought didn't sit right, though. He just didn't believe it. Maybe he just didn't want to. "I'll excuse myself now," he said stiffly.

"We will speak tomorrow," Grant said. He sounded equally stiff.

For the first time in a long time, Gerard wanted to find a waiter with nice bottle of Chiaran wine and go home and forget everything.

*

Gerard was awake early the next morning, waiting at the door of his favorite nearby bakery. He got several different varieties of pastries, some savory hand pies, and a small thermos of Chiaran tea and another of coffee. He had no idea if Grant would like the tea, but Gerard thought maybe it would help ground him. He rode the tram with nervousness churning his gut.

Part of him thought it was ridiculous that he was so worked up about losing the regard of this person he didn't know well. But he also knew what his instincts told him and his instincts were rarely wrong. That's why his mother had sent him personally. The irony of it was, he was sure he and Grant were totally in accord about the gravity of the situation. The ruse had, unfortunately, been his best option. He just hoped he could get Grant to come around again.

If Gerard was honest, a part of him was disappointed he hadn't managed to seduce the ambassador before his secret was discovered. But then, perhaps, that would have made things worse now. Or maybe better. Gerard had no idea. He just needed to talk to Grant.

Janelle smiled at him when he rang the door chime. "He's been in a mood since he got here," she said. "Hopefully you can cheer him up." More like it was Gerard's fault. He smiled at her anyway and gave her a pastry and some coffee. "This is why you're the best, Gee."

"Nope, you are." Gerard winked and let himself into Grant's office.

"Your Grace," Grant murmured. Gerard held in a heavy sigh.

"I brought all the good stuff," Gerard said with false cheer. "And however much I like your human coffee, I sometimes just want some Chiaran tea, so I brought some of that too. Have you had it, Grant?"

"Once, long ago," Grant said. "I wouldn't object to trying it again. Your Grace."

"You're doing that just to annoy me now, aren't you?" Gerard asked mildly.

"Perhaps. I can't say I hate the idea of having a second-tier heir to the Oraculan throne propositioning me. Unless that was an act too."

"Nothing I have done or said has been an act," Gerard said firmly. "I have been entirely myself. Perhaps even _more_ myself. I merely neglected to share my rank and title." He spread the pastries over Grant's desk and poured him a cup of tea. "Please tell me how to earn your forgiveness, or this endeavor will be less than pleasant."

Grant let out a noise that sounded like half a sigh, half a chuckle. "I realize that being angry about this is irrational. You were doing your job, just as I have been doing mine. And yet, I can't shake it."

Gerard subsided into a chair. "Let's just eat and talk." Grant nodded. "Tell me what you've noticed about Ambassador Beneti. All the details," Gerard said and took a sip of tea.

Grant started talking. And talking. It was… both exactly what Gerard expected and worse.

"How far has his reputation spread beyond the embassies?" Gerard asked.

"The diplomatic corps gossips amongst itself, but I doubt the science corps or the military officers know or care what happens here. Perhaps the military, a bit."

Gerard nodded. "Beneti always had a reputation for being… a curious sort, I suppose. Apparently sending him to one of the stations seemed like a good idea as he'd be willing to talk to anyone, try new things. The Oraculan can get rather… set in their ways."

Grant laughed. "Not you."

"No," Gerard agreed. "I'm considered a bit radical on Chiara. One reason they were happy to find a - what is the Earth expression? - wild goose chase for me. As an added benefit, I'm actually good at it."

"And this is why you didn't travel much when you were younger," Grant said. "You're a member of the royal family."

"Got it in one," Gerard replied. "Honestly, I'm not good at playing my prescribed role. I never have been. The ducal title is bad enough, thank fuck I'm not actually primary heir."

"You made a good trader," Grant said softly.

Gerard smiled. "I enjoy it. Especially when I'm dealing in things that help people or improve their lives in some way. On Percy-Four, I've been...trading things I'd regret sometimes, but needs must."

"I understand," Grant said and Gerard was fairly certain he meant it.

"If I were to make it a regular thing, I'd deal in art, I think. Like we talked about."

"I seem to remember one of the Oraculan heirs had gotten quite a bit of attention as an artist," Grant commented.

Gerard coughed. "Um. Yes. Well. Have you seen any of their work?"

"No. If I asked nicely, could I?"

"Of course," Gerard replied with a smile. "There may be several original paintings sitting in my apartment."

"Are you inviting me to visit?" Grant murmured.

"If you want to come, I would love to have you," Gerard replied earnestly.

Grant turned serious. "What is your plan for Beneti?"

"If all goes well, I will get him to resign quietly and take him back to Chiara for treatment," Gerard replied. "Hence getting Deputi Carlina on my side. I have the authority to arrest him, using force if necessary, but I will only use that as a last resort. It all depends on how deep into his addiction he is. But he deserves the chance I got."

Grant nodded. "He still doesn't know you're on the station, does he?"

"He does not. It was easier to keep from him than I expected. His focus has been… elsewhere."

"How will you approach him? Through his deputy?"

"I think so," Gerard says. "I hope she and I can develop a plan together so Beneti can save face and leave the station without incident. But I also know the ways being hooked to Stardust alters the mind and there's a strong chance he won't see reason."

"I will add my influence to yours," Grant promised.

"Thank you," Gerard said. "I want to help him. I hope he'll let me. I had hoped it wouldn't be this extreme."

"I suspected there was something wrong, clearly," Grant said. "But no. I never expected this."

"I think you did," Gerard pointed out. "After the questions you asked at our dinner."

"I still hoped for your answers to be different," Grant replied.

Gerard smirked. "Sounds familiar."

Grant snorted. "Yes, well."

"I still hope," Gerard said casually. "And, by the way, as a Duke of the Blood and an appointee of the Council of Regents I have high-level clearance in all areas of galactic government."

"I fear I have missed my window of opportunity," Grant murmured.

Gerard set his cup down on the desk and stood deliberately. "No--not on my end."

Grant stood as well. "I will take that into consideration… Your Grace." He said it with a sly little smile.

Gerard rounded the desk. "For your further consideration," he murmured, stepping close and leaning in, hand spread across Grant's chest.

"Gerard," Grant murmured.

Gerard leaned up and kissed the corner of Grant's mouth. "I'm not playing some elaborate game with you," Gerard said. "You have my word."

"The same," Grant whispered, cupping his cheek.

Gerard took a deep breath and leaned his cheek into Grant's hand. "I should go," he murmured. "I need to set up a meeting with Carlina and visit my stall in the market. And maybe come up with a plan for telling my friends about my secret identity." He leaned into Grant with his mind as well, reveling in it. Grant felt so much better than he had the night before, suspicion giving way to something so much better. "I hope you can feel it too," he breathed, caressing Grant's shallow consciousness with his own.

Grant sucked in a sharp breath. "Yes, I feel it." He stood stock-still, eyes closed, and Gerard could feel his mind stirring. "Come back tonight," he said finally.

Gerard felt a smile spread across his face. "Thought you'd never ask."

"I surrender," Grant said with a wry smile back.

Gerard wanted to kiss him, wanted to just sit close and feel the heat of his body, his mind. "You're killing me," he teased gently.

"Only a little, I hope," Grant said with a smile. "Get out of here. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

Gerard had no better option than to obey. It was going to be a long day. Gerard could only hope he wouldn't go mad with waiting.

_*_

The meeting with Carlina was tense, and awkward, but ultimately Gerard was pleased with their accord. The deputy knew the stakes and she cared deeply for the ambassador. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when Gerard promised to use his power to keep the Chiaran authorities from prosecuting her for being party to her boss's illegal smuggling to pay for his drug habit.

He followed through that afternoon with the promised confession to Becky and Jon. They took it mostly in stride. Jon teased, "Don't think this means you don't have to pay your rent."

"Maybe it means you were a sucker to let me bargain you down to a reduced rate," Gerard replied.

Jon laughed. "That's the going rate. I just let you think you were bargaining."

"You're a terrible friend," Gerard told him.

"You're a great one, Your Grace," Jon retorted. Gerard made a rude gesture and Becky just laughed at them both.

Gerard spent the rest of the day in the market. The longer he was there, the more he thought that he genuinely _liked_ this. Liked being on Percy-Four. He didn't particularly want to leave. The original plan had been to do his job and go back home, but he wasn't sure the original plan was going to cut it. Especially after what might happen tonight with Grant.

When he closed his console for the day, multiple people called out goodbyes to him, wished him good nights. It left Gerard smiling wide. Unless everything went to hell, the original plan wasn't going to cut it at all.

He went back to the guest house to change. While he wasn't in formal wear this time, his clothes definitely had an Oraculan flare to them, almost a reprise of last night. He thought Grant would appreciate the effort.

When he walked by the office, Jon whistled again. "Hot date?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," Gerard replied with a grin.

"Well, knock em dead."

Gerard snorted. "I assume that's a figurative statement."

"Didn't think you Oraculans had that particular kink," Jon laughed. "Get outta here."

Gerard waved over his shoulder and walked to the tram. The familiar route to the embassies felt interminable. He had no idea what to expect and he was suddenly nervous. About everything. He wouldn't survive another extended formal dinner with Grant, and he knew Grant was still at least lingeringly annoyed. He hoped beyond hope that he could change that.

When he got off the tram, he tugged his clothes back into place and squared his shoulders. Grant answered the door himself. He was once again wearing the skirted garment from last night, and he eyed Gerard's clothing with amusement, mixed with admiration. "Second attempt?" he said instead of greeting Gerard.

"Yes. But with clothes I actually wear, not the traditional sort one wears to parties at embassies," Gerard replied.

"Is that your way of asking if I actually wear this kilt?" Grant inquired.

Gerard laughed. "I hadn't intended it that way, but I very much like it, so I'm glad you're wearing it either way."

"I had the thought that if we were to get to know one another, we could start by talking about our families."

"I'd like that," Gerard said. "I want to know you. But first." He got closer, close enough to touch Grant's waist and lean in. Grant's mind in close proximity was like a warm bath. He sighed happily and leaned in. Grant met him halfway and their lips brushed together. "On Chiara," he murmured, "this is a particularly affectionate greeting." And then he opened his mouth.

Grant slid his tongue against Gerard's and put his hands on Gerard's waist. Gerard kissed him with care, but with enthusiasm, sliding his hands over Grant's body and melding their mouths together. Grant's pleasure made Gerard's heart beat faster. Yes. This was right, the two of them.

"That isn't just an affectionate greeting on your planet," Grant laughed, hands caressing the soft material of Gerard's waistcoat.

"Started out that way," Gerard replied breathlessly.

"I was nearly worthless in my meetings today," Grant told him.

"I did everything I told you I'd do. But I was horribly distracted," Gerard replied. "And I couldn't stop thinking about how much I like it here."

"On the station?"

"Yes," Gerard replied. "It feels like home, like I belong here. I never really felt like that on Chiara. I was always the misfit."

Grant looked at him for a long moment, but didn't say anything. "Let's have dinner," he finally said.

"Okay," Gerard replied.

Grant led him through his apartment to the kitchen. "You'll have to settle for my cooking tonight," Grant said.

"I can't think of anything better." He nestled up behind Grant and twined his fingers in the soft wool kilt. He felt the rumble of Grant making a pleased noise in his chest.

"You're going to distract me and our food will be inedible."

Gerard hmphed and retreated to sit at a tall stool near the counter. Grant poured him a glass of wine. Gerard took a sip and watched Grant work. "There's something extra appealing about you cooking in formal wear, by the way."

Grant shot him a smile that said he knew. "Hope you like pasta," he said. "My skills are not advanced."

"I like pasta. And I'm a terrible cook, so anything is better than what I could do myself," Gerard replied.

The other advantage of pasta was that it cooked quickly. Grant set a little table in an alcove in a few more minutes. They sat at the table and Gerard couldn't help but hook his ankle around Grant's. "Thank you for inviting me."

"We needed a fresh start," Grant said quietly, serving out pasta.

Gerard nodded. "You're right. I'm glad we're getting one. I was afraid I'd messed things up completely."

"So was I," Grant replied.

Gerard swallowed and reached out to cover Grant's hand with his own. "And now I'm even more happy for the invitation."

"Tell me about yourself," Grant invited, squeezing Gerard's fingers and then reaching for his fork.

Gerard smiled. "My mother is the third child of the king. I have seven cousins who would be the monarch before it came to me and my parents tried to bring my brother and I up as… well, as much like regular Oraculans as possible. We never really took to the court life. Regardless, we had certain skills that could be...useful in different capacities. My brother is wonderful at entertaining visitors to our Capitol. And I really am a good trader. Usually it's more to do with information brokers and sensitive items rather than, well, engine parts."

Grant chuckled. "It strikes me, Gerard, that you would make a good ambassador."

"I hadn't thought of that," Gerard said. "That… we'll need a new ambassador, won't we?"

"Presumably," Grant replied. "Just a notion."

"I could help the colonies; they don't get nearly enough attention," Gerard said, warming to the idea, then he snorted. "And Grandfather would certainly approve."

"That sounds like a story." Grant sipped his wine.

"Not much of one," Gerard replied with a rueful grin. "He didn't much approve of the way Mother and Father raised us and he doesn't much approve of us now. He'd see it as me…assuming responsibility as befitting my station."

"That sounds fascinating," Grant deadpanned.

"What, that's not how you got here?" Gerard asked.

"My own damn idealism got me here," Grant replied with a rueful grin. "And, I suppose, some parental influence. Before I was born, my dad fought in the last galactic war. Turned him pacifist."

Gerard nodded slowly. "I can understand that. And you agreed?"

"I turned a blind eye as long as I was traveling around the galaxies. We disagreed a lot in those days. Then...I'd seen enough to change my mind. I wanted to help people, to fight the good fight, but I wanted to do more than picketing military bases, you know? I was good at making friends with the right people, with powerful people. One of those friends appointed me here and I never looked back."

"Is your family still on Earth?"

Grant nodded. "My mum and sister are. Dad died a few years ago. I bring them here once a year for a visit."

"Do you travel much when you have leave?"

"I do," Grant said. "I find it grounds me. Reminds me what I'm here for."

"You feel like there are things you would like to change here on Percy-Four?"

"There are always things I want to change," Grant said seriously. "Lately, I've been working to make things better for the lower income residents and improving medical facilities across the board."

"I imagine you've been running the administrative board shorthanded since Beneti has been having problems." Gerard drained his wineglass.

Grant nodded. "It's been… difficult for the rest of the corps, to say the least. His staff has done what they could to pick up the slack, but they only have so much authority."

Gerard sighed. "I wish one of them had let someone know. We could have helped."

"You're here now," Grant pointed out wryly. "And as you pointed out, your clearance is at least as high as mine."

"True. Just. I wish I could have been here sooner. Once upon a time Beneti was a friend," Gerard said.

"He's a bit older than you," Grant commented, and Gerard snickered.

"Does that appear to be an issue for me?"

Grant snorted. "Point."

"What I meant was, he was my mentor in school for a while," Gerard said.

"Good gods, you've avoided him for a reason," Grant marveled.

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "You have no idea how annoying it was that I wanted to spend all this time in the embassies."

"Oh, annoying," Grant teased, getting up from his chair and sauntering over to Gerard. "So annoying."

"I had to be stealthy. And study his movements. I am… not good at stealth," Gerard said.

"I meant that you had to spend so much time in the embassies," Grant pointed out, leaning over to collect Gerard's plate.

"That wasn't the annoying part, though. I liked that part," Gerard said. "It was the process of getting there that was annoying."

"I'm glad you got there," Grant murmurs. "Here. Despite what I said before."

"Me too," Gerard whispered back. "Worth all the trouble, for sure."

"Want to know the nice thing about being the ambassador?" Grant told him. "Ignoring these dishes because I got distracted by intergalactic diplomacy is totally understandable."

Gerard grinned. "That is a rather nice bonus." Grant reached out a hand and drew Gerard up from his chair.

"I have art displayed in my bedroom," Grant told him.

"Then I think you should show me. You know how much I love art," Gerard said. And then giggled. Grant laughed and tugged him down the hall.

Grant's bedroom was spacious and he did have art on the walls and a few small sculptures placed carefully throughout the room. Gerard wanted to study it all, but there would be time for that later. He let himself press against Grant, but did most of his reaching with his mind. Grant sucked in a breath. "Fuck, I can feel you."

"I know you can," Gerard could feel the reactions to his mental caresses. "Let me in, the whole way?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Grant relaxed. "Of course," he said quietly.

Gerard knew once they were connected on the deeper level they'd lose themselves in each other, so he started undressing. He heard Grant doing the same beside him. "Leave the kilt?" Gerard asked.

Grant laughed. "If you want."

"I want," Gerard said. Grant smiled at him and continued removing his shirt and jacket. Gerard, already naked, stepped in to help, smirking at the way Grant reacted to his hands.

"This is why I resisted you," Grant said. "I knew I'd like it too much."

"There is no too much," Gerard murmured, tugging Grant down on the mattress with him.

"I'm beginning to understand that," Grant replied and slid his lips along Gerard's jaw.

Grant didn't respond to Gerard's mental caresses like an Oraculan telepath, but he responded, and the difference was novel. Grant's mind felt amazing. He controlled the depth and length of their kisses while Gerard controlled their telepathic touches. It didn't take long for them to get in sync, for Gerard's caresses to coincide with the most intense part of their kisses. Gerard touched his pleasure centers, the nodes of his memories. Touched his body as well, dips and swells of shoulder stomach and back and ass.

Grant's responses were everything Gerard hardly let himself hope for. He leaned into every touch, physical and mental. Grant didn't know the tricks and techniques of reaching into another's mind, but he was as open now as he'd been closed-off for so long. It felt… fuck. Like everything he'd been waiting for. Gerard reveled in the sheer difference. A human telepath.... "You are perfect," Gerard told him.

Grant laughed breathlessly. "Hardly."

"For me, you are," Gerard countered and kissed him again.

Grant moved his hips against Gerard's, and Gerard moaned softly into the kiss. Instead of telling Grant what he wanted, Gerard showed him. Grant moved his lips down Gerard's jaw to suck at his throat. Gerard wanted marks, and he wanted to be stretched out and pressed into the mattress, and he knew Grant wanted it too.

Grant sucked a little harder and then moved down his chest and sucked a spot there. Gerard was going to be pressing that bruise with his fingers for days, he could tell already. He searched Grant's mind for other things Grant wanted, anything he could do to reciprocate. Grant liked what they were doing, he liked having his cock sucked by someone on their knees for him. Grant liked fucking fast and half-clothed and slow and sweet.

Gerard sent his hands searching underneath the soft wool of the kilt Grant still wore. Grant moaned into his chest when Gerard cupped his ass. "Love how you feel against me," Gerard murmured and felt a rush of desire from Grant. He liked words too, apparently. Gerard could give him words.

"I've been thinking of you for such a long time," he added. "Seeing you in your formal dress, I could barely think of anything else."

"Same," Grant replied. "You look incredible all the time. And you just wouldn't stop propositioning me, you reprobate," he laughed softly, then groaned when Gerard found his cock.

"Wanna fuck me?" Gerard drawled.

"Gods, yes," Grant moaned. "So much. From the start."

Gerard turned over onto his stomach and turned his head to look at Grant. He reached out with his mind and found Grant appreciating the curve of his ass. _Go on, touch me,_ he thought.

Grant reached out and traced down the middle of Gerard's back and over his ass. _Soft,_ Grant thought. Then he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to the small of Gerard's back.

"Mmm," Gerard murmured happily. When Grant slid his fingers down between Gerard's cheeks, he moaned louder. Grant was broadcasting wave after wave of appreciation along with his gentle touch. It only served to make Gerard want him even more. _Please_ , he thought.

"Beautiful," Grant whispered against his skin, spreading his cheeks and pressing into Gerard with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck," Gerard gasped and spread his knees wider.

Grant just hummed, but Gerard knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking about how gorgeous Gerard was, how much he wanted to fuck him, how every noise Gerard made sent a pulse of need through Grant. That just made Gerard moan again, and he pushed back into Grant's tongue.

 _So damn gorgeous,_ Grant thought and nipped at one of Gerard's cheeks.

Gerard couldn't reach him, so he nudged at Grant's pleasure centers instead. "Fuck me," he ordered softly. Gerard could feel Grant's smile in his mind, as well as his spike of desire. A moment later, the length of plaid hit the bed, and Grant shifted behind him.

He tugged Gerard's hips up off the bed and Gerard braced himself on his elbows. Slick fingers traced over his entrance and then pushed slowly inside. Gerard crooned his delight, and Grant's other hand ghosted up and down his spine.

Grant's mind was full of pleasure. Gerard knew the moment he felt like he couldn't wait a second longer and moaned his name, _I'm ready._

"Good," Grant gasped and shifted again, removing his fingers and pressing his cock against Gerard instead.

Gerard clutched the sheets and breathed hard. He loved this part. Loved that it felt like almost too much every time. Fuck, when Grant started pushing in it really felt like too much. He gasped and reached for Grant's mind.

He was straining to keep things slow, to not just start fucking Gerard immediately. Gerard sent a wave of thought, of feeling, to him and Grant's mind calmed. His hands settled on Gerard's waist and he started to move. Gerard kept their minds twisted together; it felt so good it was unimaginable that they hadn't been intertwined from their first meeting. He felt almost as if they were. But perhaps the fact that they were _now_ after so much delay made it all the better.

Grant sent him a wave of agreement, and Gerard smiled against his arm. _Fuck me,_ he thought. _I'm ready._ A moment later Grant thrust hard, bottoming out against Gerard with a hiss of air through his teeth. Gerard moaned. _More._

Grant squeezed his hips and started thrusting. He started slow, but he sped up quickly. It was so easy to move in sync; Gerard lost track of whose thoughts and movements were whose.

The pleasure coursing through their combined consciousnesses was enough to make Gerard's breath catch in his throat. He hadn't felt it to this depth since he'd left Chiara.

Grant leaned down to kiss his neck, warm skin covering Gerard's back. Gerard reached behind him with one hand to touch Grant's temple. "You feel perfect," Grant murmured into his skin.

"So do you. I - I want to see you though," Gerard admitted.

"We can do that," Grant murmured. He shifted back and pulled out slowly. Gerard moaned. "I know," he added softly.

Gerard turned over and pulled Grant to him. Grant threaded a hand through Gerard's hair to kiss him softly. Gerard spread his legs and Grant lined up again and pushed in slowly. They both sighed, full of the sheer relief and rightness of it. Gerard found himself unaccountably emotional, like he hadn't been in quite some time during sex. He'd nearly forgotten how deep the connection could be when the person he was with had telepathic ability.

Grant propped his elbows on either side of Gerard's head and kissed him as he got back in a rhythm. Gerard hooked his ankles over Grant's legs and wrapped his arms around Grant's waist. _Perfect_ , Gerard thought. He was happy to let Grant take the lead, but he had so many other things he wanted to do next.

He felt Grant's smile. _Plenty of time for all that._

__Grant kissed his cheeks, neck, collarbones. Every thrust made Gerard gasp, sizzles of pleasure running up his spine. He wanted it to last forever, but he knew he couldn't. It was too much, too wonderful. Grant kept kissing him. Gerard could feel how close he was getting, even though his thrusts were still perfectly smooth._ _

"Gods, you're good," he gasped.Gerard didn't need a hand on him. He could feel Grant's pleasure and it was feeding back into his own. He wasn't sure which of them would come first, or if it mattered.

Grant dropped his face to bury it in Gerard's neck. Gerard slid a hand up to cup the back of his head. Grant breathed his name against his neck, hips snapping harder. Gerard's hips met his automatically and he clutched at Grant, wanted to be as close to him as possible. He felt Grant start to come and couldn't hold himself back when they were so closely linked. It was incredible. Every cell in his body was sparking with their pleasure. Even the places in Grant's mind that were foreign, that were unknown, even those places added to the sensation. The pleasure centers of Grant's mind were pulsing and flashing white-hot, and Gerard felt himself spill hot between them.

After they finally stopped moving against each other, Grant pulled out and collapsed on top of Gerard.

"I'd forgotten," Grant murmured. "What it felt like. You beautiful man."

"Me too," Gerard whispered against his skin. "Fuck, Grant."

 _Feel free to say you told me so,_ Grant thought. Fuck, Gerard wanted to train him up proper with his telepathic gift. _We have time,_ Grant thought.

Gerard smiled. "We do. I may need to return to Chiara for a short time, but I'm coming back."

Grant pulled his face down for another kiss. "I'll be waiting."

They kissed for a long time, pausing only to swipe warm, wet cloths over each other. Grant pulled the covers up over them and they touched one another lazily in the cocooning warmth. It was intimate and perfect and Gerard loved every moment. He was nearly asleep when Grant chuckled out of the blue.

"Wha-" Gerard murmured.

"Nothing, sleep...Your Grace," Grant added with a nudge of mental warmth.

Fuck you, Gerard thought and laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow," Grant replied. Gerard smiled and let himself drift into sleep.

__*_ _

__This time, when Gerard traveled to Percy-Four's spaceport, he had company. Not only were Ambassador Beneti and his aide in tow, but Grant was__ escorting them. Gerard didn't touch him at all - having done as much of that as they could stand in the privacy of Grant's apartments - but he reached out and touched Grant's mind to make sure Grant knew he was thinking about kissing him.

Grant sent similar thoughts back, which made Gerard smile. Ambassador Beneti was quiet. He had been since an hour into the meeting Gerard arranged with Deputy Carlina. The first hour, though, there had been shouting and arguing and eventually, sobs. Gerard's heart went out to him.

"I'll be in touch within a cycle or two, Ambassador," Gerard told Grant, formally.

"I appreciate it, Your Grace," Grant answered. Both of them bit back grins.

With one last glance at Grant, Gerard got on the transport. He'd be tending to a detoxing ambassador on the trip, which would make the trip back to Chiara go by faster. At least his own hard-won experience would serve him well.

He spoke to several family members en route, explaining that he didn't intend a long-term return. His immediate family were disappointed, but Gerard pointed out they could come visit. Grandfather was supportive, particularly when he mentioned he'd developed a very positive relationship with the human ambassador.

It was easy to pretend that suggesting him for the interim Oraculan ambassador was all Grandfather's idea, but Gerard had learned a thing or two over time. Which was probably why he'd make a fair ambassador, all told. He might not _prefer_ the life of a politician, but he could certainly pretend.

When his charges were finally delivered into the care of the royal physicians, Gerard went to his own family's estate to take stock. He ate the evening meal with his family and spoke with his parents for quite a while before he went back to his rooms. His brother joined him and Gerard told him all the things he hadn't since the last time they talked.

He also started gathering things together that he wanted to take back with him. Particularly art he knew Grant would like to see. His shipping containers would be full again, but this time with his own treasures. That felt much more right than filling them with merchandise he didn't care about.

He ended up staying on Chiara for four days. It was much longer than he had hoped, but he'd underestimated the number of meetings he'd have to suffer through. Grant, when raised on the vidphone, was not sympathetic.

"Welcome to my life," Grant said with a smirk.

"Oh gods, what have I agreed to?" Gerard moaned exaggeratedly.

"Spending a lot of time behind closed doors with your fellow ambassador?" Grant suggested smoothly.

Gerard laughed. "That's what I like to hear. Maybe it won't be as bad as all that. I'm leaving tomorrow," he added.

Grant beamed at him. "Oh, good. I find I've missed you."

Gerard smiled broadly. After that night, they'd talked extensively over breakfast -- about what they wanted, their expectations. They'd only had a few days together before Gerard left. Gerard was ridiculously excited to go back.

*

Back on a transport after such a brief trip home, Gerard's mind was whirling a bit. He did miss Grant, and his other friends as well. He loved his family, loved Chiara, but he was ready for something different. Something that would be of his own making.

The trip was interminable, but the face waiting at the port was welcome. Grant took him to dinner and then back to his apartments. It was everything he'd been hoping for while he was away. They ended up stretched naked and sated on Grant's bed, and it was perfect in every way.

The next morning, they got ready for the day together. Gerard made sure to wear clothes that were more distinctly Oraculan in nature. It was more appropriate for his new position, but Grant really enjoyed it as well. Grant's enjoyment made it entirely worth it.

They walked down to the embassy row and one of the Oraculan embassy aides met him in the reception area.

"Follow me, Your Grace," she said.

Grant shot him a wickedly amused look before going to his own office. Gerard took a deep breath and followed after her.

 

__**_ _

__

Grant was by turns amused, impressed, and smug about Gerard's transition into his role at the Oraculan embassy. He seemed to find the politics as tedious as Grant ever did, but he was compassionate and good to the people under his charge.

He was good to Grant, as well. Grant knew - hell, the entire sector knew - Oraculans were not monogamous, but Gerard never left him feeling neglected in any way. Grant liked it when he came home from an excursion smiling and sated. He'd listen to Grant's stories, drink a glass of Earth-wine, and drape himself over Grant like a contented cat. If it was early enough, sometimes Grant would take Gerard to bed himself and fuck him until he dropped off to sleep almost immediately after. Grant found himself entirely comfortable for the first time in years.

They were at an embassy party whose only saving grace was a mental game of, "who will make who laugh inappropriately first." They both had an extremely hard time maintaining a straight face long enough for a decent appearance.

Amusingly, many people commented on how well they worked together. _Shall we go work together in private?_ he asked Gerard.

After some coaching, Grant was becoming quite comfortable with his unexpected talent. He couldn't randomly read anyone's mind, but Gerard had had him practice with his aide and it seemed he could communicate with any Oraculan.

The particular Oraculan he was addressing gave him a wicked smile. _Is that a forfeit, Ambassador?_

Grant held in a smile. _Yes. And the next game has no losers._

 _You are so right. Meet you upstairs?_ Gerard went to presumably say goodnight to someone or another with an extra prance to his step.

Grant said his own goodbyes and made his excuses and followed after Gerard. He took his time, wanting to see what he'd find once he reached his room. He took his shoes off by the door, made sure his cat had food, drank a glass of water, and finally headed back toward the bedroom.

"About time," Gerard purred when he walked into the bedroom.

Grant smiled down at him. He was sitting naked at the foot of the bed, legs parted invitingly. "You started without me," Grant murmured, leisurely removing his jacket.

"If I'd started without you, I'd already be doing this," Gerard said and gave his cock a good stroke.

"Well, don't let me stop you," Grant told him. Gerard smiled and kept stroking as Grant undressed for him. "What game do you have in mind, love?"

Gerard smiled. "The one where I fuck you and then finish you off with my mouth."

Grant hummed with pleasure. "I'm fond of that one." He was already down to his briefs, and now he stripped those off too. Gerard reached for him, pulled him between his thighs, and kissed his stomach.

"You looked good tonight," Gerard murmured.

"I have to look my best with such a gorgeous fellow ambassador, now don't I?" He ran a hand through Gerard's already unruly hair.

Gerard smiled wide and squeezed his hips. "We'd better not make _that_ a competition or we'll end up spending all our spare money on buying the best suits."

"Rather take you on holiday," Grant told him.

"Me too," Gerard said fervently. "Somewhere warm?"

"Somewhere with very lax clothing requirements," Grant smiled, trailing his fingers over the tops of Gerard's shoulders.

"That's what I meant by warm," Gerard replied and moved back onto the bed, tugging Grant with him.

Grant lowered himself on top of Gerard, mouthing across his chest and up his neck. Gerard's hands stroked down his back and over his arse. Grant hummed against Gerard's throat. "Give it to me good, gorgeous," Grant murmured.

"Course," Gerard replied and pulled Grant's hips against his. Grant reached for lubricant and handed it to Gerard. Gerard managed the bottle one-handed and then reached between Grant's thighs.

Grant took a deep breath. Gerard's thoughts had slid into Oraculan from English. Grant understood their meaning, so it didn't matter. He was also getting pretty good at speaking Oraculan and whispered an endearment down at Gerard. Gerard kissed his shoulder. His fingers slipped easily into Grant's hole and he moved them delicately. Grant loved his hands.

Gerard crooked his fingers and stroked over Grant's prostate. Grant moaned Gerard's name. His Oraculan name. They were quickly approaching the point where even they couldn't tell their thoughts apart. Grant wanted Gerard inside him for that.

Gerard knew, and slicked up his cock and held it in position. Grant sunk down on him slowly. They both moaned. For Grant, who already had Gerard inside his head, he felt full to bursting with sheer emotion. He rolled his hips when he got Gerard fully inside himself. It was fucking perfect. And if he held himself back, he'd get Gerard's mouth, too. More than perfect.

He murmured Gerard's name and cupped his cheek. Gerard's eyes were closed. Grant could see the the way his jaw was clenching, trying to maintain control. _Let go, love,_ he thought.

Gerard shook his head and opened his eyes. They were clear as anything. "I want to fuck you properly, don't I?"

"I want that, anyway," Grant murmured.

Gerard smiled and starts rolling his hips. Grant took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss Gerard. The shift made him gasp, but Gerard quickly adjusted and held his hips to keep his thrusts even. It was good. Better than good. Gerard fucked him perfectly. Better than anyone ever had. Grant was sure there were others who would say the same thing. But he was content to be one of their number.

A shiver of pleasure ran down Grant's spine and he kissed Gerard again. He let Gerard feel every bit of his affection. He opened his eyes to meet Gerard's, staring unblinkingly even as he rode his deep, hard thrusts.

"Grant," Gerard gasped. "Fuck, I need…"

Grant already knew; he gripped Gerard tight and they rolled until Grant was on his back. He spread his legs wide, squeezing his cock at the base as Gerard braced himself and started to thrust hard and fast. Grant could feel Gerard's pleasure building and he knew if he wanted Gerard's mouth, he'd have to last through it. He concentrated on breathing deep and steady.

Gerard kept thrusting. He pressed his forehead to Grant's chest and moaned against his skin. Grant tangled his hand in Gerard's hair and gave him a mental caress. Gerard moaned and Grant felt him start to come. Felt the way it started in his head and moved out. He tightened his grip on his cock.

Gerard came with a gasped breath heating Grant's neck. Grant ran his hands up and down Gerard's back and held on as he shook and his hips stopped moving. Gerard murmured something in Oraculan that didn't quite translate.

"Hmm?" Grant whispered.

"It's…one of the ways we say 'I love you,'" Gerard replied. "In Standard, it would translate, 'You are my quiet place when the day is done.'"

"Oh," Grant whispered. "I - that's perfect, Gerard."

Gerard kissed his chest and pulled out. "It's true. In both the literal and figurative senses."

"I know you already know," Grant said, "But I do love you."

"I do know," Gerard murmured, eyes warm as he slithered down Grant's body. He kissed Grant's stomach, his hips, his thighs. Grant gasped when Gerard took took his cock in his hand.

He gently pushed Grant's hand away and licked at the crown. Grant sucked in a breath. It was too much and not enough all at once.

Gerard kept up his mental crooning as he took Grant's cock into his mouth. Grant slid his fingers into Gerard's hair and held on as Gerard went down further. He concentrated on the way Gerard's hair felt to distract himself from how Gerard's mouth felt. Just for a moment. Just to drag this out a bit longer.

Gerard liked having hands in his hair, so it worked to distract him a bit too. He flicked his tongue in an unbearably teasing way until Grant couldn't stop his hips twitching up, which brought Gerard fully back to the task at hand.

He started _using_ his hand, jacking the base of Grant's cock and sucking at the head. Grant whimpered, his mind an avalanche of _lovelovelovelove_ interspersed with curses. Gerard slid his tongue over the slit and sucked again, cheeks hollowing out. Grant was nearly there, so very close. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, exhaled heavily, and came, Gerard's name tumbling out of his mouth.

Gerard swallowed everything down and then pulled off with a pop. He slid up Grant's body and settled on top of him, wrapped his arms around Grant's neck and let him lick his own taste out of Gerard's mouth.

Gerard's mind was alight with his feelings for Grant, and Grant knew his was echoing every sentiment. "So glad I found you," he breathed.

"So very glad." Gerard rolled out of bed and got a cloth to clean them up. Grant stretched his arms above his head and sighed in contentment.

Gerard returned and cleaned them thoroughly until Grant stole the cloth and pulled him under a blanket for kisses. Gerard loved kissing and if Grant hadn't already enjoyed it immensely before, he would now. Sometimes they kissed for hours, watching vids or listening to music or just - this. This was good too. Their legs were tangled and their arms around each other.

"Tell me again how you say it," he murmured. Gerard repeated the Oraculan love-phrase again and Grant mimicked him carefully. Gerard's answering smile lit up his whole face. "How many ways do you have to say I love you in Oraculan?"

"Many," Gerard replied. "But that's my favorite."

"It suits you," Grant told him, brushing Gerard's hair out of his face. He repeated it again and Gerard leaned in to kiss him.

"Here's one for you," Gerard murmured. "You make me so, so happy."

"Every day," Grant replied. "I feel awful about it, but I'm so glad Ambassador Beneti's troubles brought you here." He didn't feel _too_ awful about it, when it came down to it.

"Me too," Gerard said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him again. Grant basked in his kisses and in the touch of his mind. He's rarely been this happy, he thought. And now he was more often than not. Gerard, at least, was always a delight.

Gerard clearly picked up on his thoughts and Grant felt his smile, against his mouth and in his mind. _We do make a good team,_ Grant thought.

 _Partners,_ Gerard replied contentedly.

Grant smiled. _ _ _ _Yes, partners. In every way._ _ _ _

 

**

 

Gerard spent less time enjoying the sights of Percy-Four at night these days, as embassy events often kept him away from the bars and clubs he used to frequent when he had first arrived. He'd been thinking tonight of finding a bench in one of the greens and sitting for a while, but thoughts of Grant spurred him home. He smiled into the artificial darkness and sped up his steps a bit, rubbing the side of his neck; Lindsey had left Grant a little present.

The last time Lindsey and Jessicka were on Percy-Four, he'd introduced them to Grant. As he expected, they all got along famously. This time, they had been on a quick turnaround packet run for their employer and he hadn't been able to stay the night. It was good to see them, though. It always was. At least he was going home to Grant. There was always next time, and Gerard was intending to be on Percy-Four for plenty of them.

He only really thought about leaving short-term, like if he and Grant took a vacation somewhere. Gerard wanted to take him to Chiara, wanted to see Earth. And they both wanted to go somewhere warm with real sun and non-recycled air. They'd been talking about it a lot lately, calling it a celebration of Gerard's permanent appointment to the ambassador post. Gerard laughed. Odd that this was his life. He'd never expected to do anything that would please his grandfather.

There were worse fates. One that wouldn't have led him to Grant would have been infinitely worse.

"Hello, Worm," he said to the man standing guard at the entrance to the embassy block.

"Your Grace. Didn't expect you so early," Worm said as he keyed the door open. Gerard could have done it himself, but Worm gave him reproachful eyes whenever he did.

Gerard smiled. "My friends were only on the station for a short time, so it's home again for me. How's your evening treating you, Worm?"

"Just fine, Your Grace. Hope you have a good one."

"You too, Worm. Give my regards to your wife and son," Gerard replied and moved inside. As usual, he bypassed his own quarters for Grant's. His own were only used as their guest house these days. Gerard had no other use for them. He didn't even keep his clothing there, and Grant had long since made room on the walls of his bedroom for Gerard's favorite art.

He opened the door to their home and found Grant on the sofa with a data pad. "You're early," Grant murmured.

"Their leave got cut short. Thought maybe you'd miss me," Gerard teased.

Grant smiled. "I had dinner with Jill. She says they still miss you at the market."

"I'll go down sometime this week," Gerard promised, curling up next to Grant.

"It's been a while since we had a party just for us and our friends," Grant says. "Perhaps we should do something like that soon."

"Next time the girls are on station?" Gerard asked. He felt cool fingers brush the skin of his throat. Grant had found the lovebites.

"That would be perfect," Grant replied and pressed his fingers harder against them. "I assume that will be soon?"

Gerard nodded. "Jessicka seemed to think so."

Grant hummed. Gerard wasn't sure if he was still thinking about parties. He opened his mind fully and smiled at the mental image running through Grant's head. It was all red, full lips against Gerard's throat. He guided Grant into his own memories, let him look his fill.

Sometimes Grant came with him on his evenings out. Gerard loved it when he did. Loved being able to share that part of himself with his partner sometimes.

Right now, he loved the way Grant's hands were wandering over his body. "There are marks other places," Grant whispered. "I want to see them."

Gerard smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. He stretched obediently over Grant's lap. Grant's fingers sought out each mark, tracing them lightly first, then pressing. "You had a good time, didn't you, beautiful? Save anything for me?"

"I always save something for you," Gerard murmured.

"Then since you're home so early, I think I'd like to have it, please," Grant replied.

Gerard smiled. "Whatever you want. Maybe we should move to the bedroom?"

"Delighted, Your Grace," Grant said.

Gerard laughed and got up off the sofa and reached out a hand to pull Grant up. "I ought to make you call me that in bed," he said, like he always did.

Grant smiled wickedly. "Don't think I wouldn't."

"As long as you're calling some form of my name," Gerard purred. He steered Grant toward the bedroom and got a slap to his ass for his troubles. That just made him grin.

They both started shedding articles of clothing as soon as they reached the bedroom. They'd clean up later - they both lived in mortal fear of their housekeeper. But for now, nothing mattered but this. They met in the middle of the bed, arms entwining around each other. Grant kissed him hard, harder than Gerard was expecting. _You are happy to see me, aren't you?_ Gerard thought, amused.

"I am always happy to see you," Grant pointed out.

Gerard smiled. "Yes, I know. Happier."

"I love you," Grant told him. "Also, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Gerard asked curiously. It was generally impossible for them to keep secrets from one another. In fact, surprises in general were not something that existed in Oraculan culture.

"While you were out, I booked our holiday," Grant told him.

Gerard beamed. "I was thinking about how nice it would be as I was walking home."

"I think one of us just had to break down and do it," Grant smiled.

Gerard nodded ruefully. "Workaholics, the both of us." He leaned up to kiss Grant. Grant kissed back, hand curling around Gerard's waist. _Thank you,_ Gerard thought.

Grant rolled him onto his back and settled on top of him. "I'm glad you're not the type to abuse your position," Grant murmured. "Because I'd give you anything you wanted."

It was meant to be funny, but Gerard could feel the genuine emotion behind it. He laughed anyway.

Grant nosed up under Gerard's chin to lick Gerard's neck. "Did Lindsey fuck you tonight?" he asked softly.

"Mmm," Gerard replied. "Just with her fingers. We didn't really have time for more."

"Do you want more?" Grant smoothed Gerard's hair behind his ear and kissed him again.

"I always want more," Gerard replied with a smile. He was sure that he always would, with Grant.

Grant smiled back at him. "Then I shall give you more."

After they both came, after Grant had cleaned them both up, Gerard lounged naked in their bed and watched lazily as Grant sat at his little desk. Gerard could see his profile and he enjoyed watching Grant's face as he wrote a few paragraphs of prose on his main console. When he was done, he stood and looked around his desk for his data pad.

Gerard let him get a couple of drawers open before clearing his throat. "It's on the coffee table under about five other things."

Grant glanced over at him with a smile, then went and fetched it. He leaned over to kiss Gerard on his way back in. Gerard kissed him back, reaching up to cup his cheek.

 _In case you weren't sure, I love having you in my head,_ Grant told him.

Gerard smiled against his lips. _I love being there. Have since the very first time._ "Come back to bed?" he whispered, already knowing Grant would say yes.

Grant rounded the bed, put his data pad on his nightstand and slid under the covers. He'd read in bed for a while like he usually did. Gerard tucked his face against Grant's neck and closed his eyes.

 _Home,_ he thought as his mind started relaxing. It matched perfectly with Grant's gentle goodnight, and faded into the silence of their quiet place.


End file.
